Doctor Who my way with Rose Tyler (series 5-7 specials)
by Doctorwhofan01
Summary: This is the sequel to my Doctor Who story ‘Doctor Who my way with Rose Tyler series 2-4 specials’. What are the Cracks in space and time, what’s the pandorica, what is River’s connection to the time Vortex, who is Clara Oswald and What Does Trenzalore mean to the Doctor and Rose?
1. The second hour

The Tardis was moving and flying violently above London and flew past and above the clock tower of big ben and Rose uses her screwdriver on the console and the Tardis then flew violently in a direction and went towards the town of Leadworth and the Doctor and Rose were both flown to the swimming pool that is also in the library.

The Tardis materializes on its side the the backyard of a house and they threw ropes out the Tardis doors and climbed up the ropes out of the Tardis doors and saw a ginger seven year old girl.

Both the Doctor and Rose got out of the Tardis onto the ground and said "We both just has a fall to the Library Hell of a climb back up."

"Your both soaking wet." The seven year old girl said as she was confused on how they were in a library and were wet at the same time.

So was the swimming pool " The Doctor responded

"You said you both were in the library." The seven year old girl said

"The swimming pool is in the same room as the library" Rose responded

The seven year old girl asked "Are the two of you police?" The Doctor bent down and asked "Why did you call the police?"

"Did you both come to cover for the crack in my wall?" The ginger seven year old girl asked them.

"What cra-" Rose started before groaning in pain and fell to the ground and said "It's fine I think this is perfectly norm-" breathed out left over regeneration energy in the middle of talking.

"Ma'am Who are you?" The seven year old asked

"I don't know yet I'm still regenerating." Rose responded she then stood back up.

"Does it scare you?" The Doctor asked the seven year old girl.

The seven year old girl answered "No what she's doing is just a bit weird."

"No what I meant is the crack in your wall does it scare you?" He rephrased and the seven year old girl replied "Yes."

"Then show us Allons-y!" The Doctor said and as they started to walk to the house Rose's direction sense was a bit off and she bumped into a tree and fell towards the ground and the seven year old girl asked her "Are you all right ma'am?" The Doctor said "She's fine my wife's directional steering is a bit off." he then helps Rose up and introduces them to the seven year old girl.

As they got to the seven year old girl's house which was a two story house Rose said "I'm hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten in a year." The seven year old girl took them to her kitchen and the seven year old girl gave her an apple which tasted bad and she threw the rest of the apple in the bin (garbage if your an american like I am), the seven year old girl then suggested yogurt which Rose accepted and she tried it and she found out that tasted bad and spit it out and threw the container away then the seven year old girl suggested Bacon and Rose accepted it and tried it and as she found out that it tasted bad and she tried to swallow it the Seven year old girl then suggested beans which Rose accepted and the seven year old girl cooked beans on the oven and as Rose it she spit it out in the sink and put the dish in the sink to be cleaned.

Rose then asked if she had chips and the seven year old girl nodded a reply and got out chips and they tasted good to Rose albeit a little different but all the same then they sat the the table as the Doctor asked the seven year old girl if she had bananas and she said yes and pointed wear he got them out and sat with his wife and the seven year old girl.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked the seven year old girl and the seven year old girl responded "Amelia Pond." "That's a nice name." Rose commented and her husband asked Amelia "Are we in Scotland?" Amelia sighs and said "No, had to move to England. it's rubbish." Rose asked "How about your Mum and Dad then are they upstairs? Thought we'd woken them up by now." Amelia answered the Time Lady "Don't have a mum and dad just an aunt." That sentence made both the Doctor and Rose look at each other and surprised and then decided to go to Amelia's room to see the crack in her wall.

In amelia's bedroom the Doctor was examining it with his fingers and said "You've had some cowboys in here." He added "Not actual Cowboys, though that can happen." Rose muttered to herself "Oh brother."

Amelia picked up an apple and said "Used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on the ." Now the Doctor and Rose were sure that something weird was happening because Amelia said that she didn't have a mum and now she's saying that her mum put faces on apples for Amelia.

Amelia approached the gallifreyans and gave the Doctor the apple she was holding and said "She sounds good, your mum. We'll keep it for later."

The Doctor looks back at the wall and said "This wall is solid and the crack goes all the way through it." He then touches another part of the wall and said "So here's a thing where's the draught coming from?"

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pinstripe coat and scanned the crack in the wall across from left to right with it then he scanned it the other way and looked at his screwdriver and said "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." He closed his screwdriver as he then asked Amelia "You know what this wall is, Amelia?"

"What?" Amelia asked and the Doctor replied "It's a crack."

The Doctor and Rose looked at the crack in the wall and as the Doctor touched the crack on the wall and traced it with his fingers "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked down this wall down, the crack would stay put 'cause the crack isn't in the wall." Amelia asked "Where is it then?" "Everywhere" Rose stated and the Doctor finished what his recent regenerated wife was saying"In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world." He traces it again as he said "Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together, right here in the wall of your bedroom." He put his ear on the wall and started "Sometimes can you hear Amelia said "A voice" She answered "Yes." He hears voices muffled on the other side of the crack in the wall then Rose decided to get a cup and as it had water in it she slicked the water out and put it on the crack to hear what the person on the other side is saying for her husband and she pressed it against her ear and repeated the person on the other side "Prisoner Zero has escaped" Amelia copied Rose as she said that and explained how she knew that "That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Rose again heard the person on the other side say "Prisoner Zero has escaped." and as she took the cup off the wall her husband said "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison, and they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?" Amelia asked "What?" He then asked Rose "Well you do don't you Wolf?" Rose said "Yep I do." The Doctor said "Amelia, you need a better wall." He then lifts up Amelia's desk and moved it out of the way as he said "The only way to close the breachis to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut." He moved forward and started Or..." Amelia asked "What?" Rose said to Amelia "You know when grown-ups like us tell children like you 'everything's going to be fine' and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better." Amelia muttered "Yes." Both the Doctor and Rose said together "Everything's going to be fine." Rose pulled her hands out and Amelia grabbed one and her husband grabbed the other one and the Doctor pulled his screwdriver back out and activates it and the crack in the wall opens up slowly and they can now hear the prisoner guard properly "Prisoner Zero has escaped." the guard repeats himself and and the Doctor said "Hello?" he then exclaimed "Hello!" and an eye comes down and looks at the three of them through the crack and Amelia asked "What's that?" a few seconds later the crack in the wall closed itself and the Doctor said "There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new." Amelia asked "What was that thing? Was that prisoner Zero?" The Doctor said "No, I think that was prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was it sent us both a message. he and Rose showed Amelia their Psychic Papers and said "Psychic Papers. They take messages." They read the messages "Prisoner Zero has Escaped" The Doctor then asked "But why tell us?" Rose said "Maybe it's unless..." The Doctor was getting what his wife was saying and Amelia asked "Unless What?" The Doctor said "What my wife is saying is unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have we'd know."

They ran out Amelia's bedroom and the Doctor and Rose looked around for where Prisoner Zero might be and he looked in the corner of his eye and saw a door that he didn't notice until now and then Rosoe noticed it and muttered sarcastically "Oh fantastic a perception filter."

Then suddenly both the Doctor and Rose heard the Tardis's cloister bells ring and they ran down the stair and yelled No, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor opened the back door and said "We've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing it's going to burn!" Ameia ran after the Time Lord and Time Lady and she panted as she said "But... It's just a box!" She then asked how can a box have engines?" The Doctor and Rose were geting the Roses out of the ground as Amelia asked that and the Doctor said "It's not a box. Rose finished "It's a time machine." He jumped up the tardis as Amelia asked "What, a real one? You two have got a real time machine?" Rose said "Not for much longer if we don't can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it." Amelia asked them "Can I come?" The Doctor said "Sorry, but it's not safe in there, not yet. Give us five minutes. We'll be right back." Amelia said as the doctor climbs onto the bottom of the tardis doorway "People always say that." Rose goes to Amelia and asked her "Do me and my husband look like people? Trust me he's the Doctor and I'm the Bad Wolf." The Doctor jumps into the Tardis as he said "Allons-y!" Rose climbed up to where her husband was sitting and followed him and there was a splash of water as they jumped into the tardis and the Tardis doors shut themselves and the Tardis dematerializes as they began fixing their Tardis to stabilize it.

The Tardis rematerializes how it usually lands but they landed 12 years later and with smoke coming out of the Tardis and they screamed "Ameila! Amelia We worked out what it was we know what we were missing! They then ran to the Door of Amelia's house and the Doctor said as he uses his screwdriver on the door "You have to get out of there!"

The Door unlocks and they ran in and went up the stairs the Doctor said "Amelia? Amelia are you all right? Are you there?" Rose uses her sonic screwdriver on the door that she and the Doctor noticed before the cloister bell went off and her screwdriver got a scan and showed her husband and he said "Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here!" He then asked "Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." then a Cricket bat knocks out both the Doctor and Rose.

Half an hour later they woke up and saw a ginger police woman talking into her radio "White male late 20s possibility early 30s and white woman late teens possibly early 20s, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got them restrained." She turned to the Doctor and Rose and said "Oi, you two! Sit still." The Doctor clears his throat and stated "Cricket bat." Did you hit us with a cricket bat?" The Doctor asked her and she stated "You both were breaking and entering." The Doctor and Rose tried to stand up but were stopped by handcuffs that they apparently had on their arms to restrain them and he said sarcastically "That's much better." Rose muttered "Brand new and first time regenerating and got a whack on the head just what I needed." that last part was sarcasm and the Police woman asked "Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way." The Doctor was in disbelief "Hang on. No wait you're a policewoman." She added "And both you and the blonde were breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Rose asked "What are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" "Amelia Pond" the police woman asked and Rose said "Yeah. Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she?" The Doctor said "We promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing." I suppose we must have gone a bit far." He then asked his wife "Don't you think so as well, honey?" Rose said "Yeah I agree with you." She turned to the police woman and asked "Has something happened to her?" The police woman said "Amelia Pond hasn't live here for a long time." Rose asked "How long?" The police woman answered "Six months." The Doctor exclaimed "No!" Rose added "We can't be six months late we promised. We said five minutes. We promised." They then sniffed and Rose then asked the police woman as she turned around and grabbed the radio "What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" The police woman took out her radio and said into it "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. These two know something about Amelia Pond."

A while later the police woman was looking at both the Doctor and Rose and the Doctor said "We need to speak to whomever lives in this house right now." "I live here." The Police woman answered and Rose said "But you're the police." "Yes, and this is where I live. Have you both got a problem with that?" the Doctor wanted to know how well she knew the house so he asked her "How many rooms?" "I'm Sorry What?" The police woman asked and the Doctor replied "On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? count them for me and my wife." the police woman asked "Why?" The Doctor said "Because it will change your life." She stated "Five." She then counted the rooms "One, two, three, four, five." Rose corrects her "Six." the police woman asked "Six?" the Doctor said "Look" She asked them "Look where?" the Doctor said "Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

The police woman slowly turned and looked behind with the corner of her eye and saw a room that she never noticed and said as she was dumbfounded "That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?" The Doctor said "There's a perception filter a;;around the door." Rose explained "We sensed it last time me and my husband were here. Should've seen it."The Police woman said "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." The Doctor explained "The filter stops you noticing something came here a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff the both of us now!"

As the police woman heads for the door of the room she just notice "I don't have the key. I lost it." The Doctor asked "How can you have lost it?" He then ordered "Stay away from that door! Do not touch that Door!" She grabbed the door knob and rotated it and the Doctor said as she did that "Listen to me! Do not open that..." "Why does no one ever listens to me? Do I have a face that nobody except my wife ever listens to." the Doctor said and then as the police woman enters the room, Rose searches for her screwdriver and couldn't find it then the Doctor searches for his and found it.

He then used his screwdriver on his handcuffs then does the same to Rose and Rose asked"Where's my screwdriver?" She then asked the police woman "Is it in there? Gold thing with Pink at the end? Where did it go?"

In the room the police woman didn't see anything and said "There's nothing here." The Doctor explains why she see the whole room"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room." He then asked "What makes you think you could see it?" Rose said "Now, please, get out!" The police woman looks down a little and saw Rose's screwdriver and asked "Gold, pink at the end?" Rose said "Yeah, my screwdriver." The police woman said "It's here." Rose said "Must've rolled under the door." The police woman agreed "Yeah must have." The police woman added "And then jumped up on the table. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other worryingly and then the Doctor ordered the police woman "Get out of there."

As the police woman went to pick up Rose's screwdriver the Doctor yelled "Get out of there!" As she picks up the screwdriver which was covered in slime the Doctor screamed "Get out!"

An alien creature descends down and hovers behind the police woman and she moved to the other side and the Doctor asked "What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but..." the police woman said as she tried to look behind her and then both the Doctor and Rose said "Corner of your eye." The police woman asks "What is it?" "Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it will kill you." She turns around again and the creature follows and she breaths as the Doctor said "Don't look at it. Do not... look." Then she turned her head and looked at the creature and it screeches/growled as it opens it's mouth and the police woman screams and the Doctor screamed "Get out now!" The police woman woman ran out the door and she saw both the Doctor and Rose were free from the handcuffs and Rose said "Give me my screwdriver. And my husband freed us from the handcuffs with his screwdriver." The police woman gave Rose her screwdriver and she locks the Door with it and the police woman asked "Will that door hold it!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space they're all terrified of wood!" he said sarcastically and Rose responded "Honey, now's not the time for Sarcasm."

Then the door glows gold from inside the room and the police woman asked "What's that? What's it doing?" The Doctor said "I don't know and nor does my wife know. But I'm gonna guess that it's getting dress, run just go, We'll handle it. Your backup's coming, me and my wife will both be fine."

The police woman said "There is no backup." The Doctor and Rose said "But we heard you call for backup." The police woman said "It's a pretend radio." "But you're a policewoman." The Doctor and Rose stated and she exclaimed as she took off her hat and threw it on the floor "I'm a kissogram!"

Suddenly the doors gets knocks down and an old man and a dog is in the doorway and walks a little forward and the ginger said "But it's just..." the Doctor said "No it isn't. Look at the faces." The man starts growling like a dog and then he barks like a dog and the woman asked "What? I'm sorry, but what?!"

"It's all one creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form" The Doctor explained, he then said to prisoner Zero who was disguised as the old man and dog "A bit of a rush job though. I bet you got the voice a bit muddled."

"Mind you where did you get the pattern from?" he asked, "You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" he added, and then Prisoner Zero growls again.

Prisoner Zero then walks forward a little and opened his mouth revealing a lot of shark-like teeth and both the Doctor and Rose cried "Stay, boy!" the Doctor stated "the ginger, the blond and me, we're safe. want to know why? the ginger sent for backup." the ginger cried "I didn't send for backup." the Doctor said "I know that was a clever lie to save our lives."

He said to prisoner zero "Okay, yeah, no backup. And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had backup,then you'd have to kill us."

Then suddenly they heard a voice from the sky that was from a spaceship "Attention, prisoner Zero. The human resistance is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero..." Prisoner Zero looked around to see where that voice came from and the ginger asked "What's that?" Rose answered "That would be backup." The Doctor said to prisoner Zero "Okay, one more time. We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." the voice said, and then the Doctor said "Safe apart from, you know, incineration." as the voice repeated itself Prisoner Zero walked into a room and looked out a window as prisoner Zero did that the Doctor and Rose exclaimed "Run."

The Doctor, Rose and the ginger ran downstairs and out the house to the backyard and the Doctor locked the door with his screwdriver and he asked "Kissogram?" the ginger said "Yes, a kissogram!" "What's going on?" she demanded and then Rose countered "Why did you pretend to be a police woman?" "You and your husband broke into my house! It was either this or a French maid!" What's going on? Tell me!" the ginger demanded and as they reached the Tardis she demanded again and the Doctor turned around and explained "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and about some other aliens are about to incinerate your house." he then asked "Any questions?" She said "Yes." both the Doctor and Rose said at the same time "Us too." The Doctor puts his Tardis Key in the lock and tries to open it but it wouldn't budge and he exclaimed "No, no, no! Don't do that, not now!" Rose asks her husband "What's going on?" The Doctor explained "It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!" Prisoner Zero barks again and the voice repeated itself, the ginger said to the Doctor as she took his hand and said "Come on!" The Doctor noticed the shed that the Tardis damaged the first time they were there and he approached it and said "No, wait, hang on, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed. We destroyed that she the last time we were here smashed it to pieces." So there's a new one. Let's go." Rose said "He means that the new one's got old." The Doctor said Yeah your right Wolf, It's 10 years old at least." He licked it and then he said "12 years. We're not six months late, we're 12 years late." the Ginger said "He's coming." The Doctor approached her and said "You said Six months. Why did you say six months?" the ginger said "We've got to go." he said "this matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" the ginger Screamed revealing her to be Amy Pond "Why did your wife say five minutes?!" The Doctor and Rose muttered "What?" Amy said "Come on!" Both the Doctor and Rose said "What? What?" Amy exclaimed "Come on!" and as they ran from the house the voice repeated itself.

they soon ran down an alleyway and someone was riding a bike and the Doctor stated "You're Amelia." Amy said "The two of you are late." The Doctor said "Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." Amy confirms "I'm Amelia and the two of you are late." Rose asked "What happend?" Amelia said "Twelve years." The Doctor said "You hit both of us with a cricket bat."Amy scoffs and said "Twelve years." The Doctor repeated himself "A cricket bat." Amy said Twelve years and four psychiatrists." the Doctor and Rose asked "Four?" Amy said "I kept biting them?" The Doctor asked "Why?" Amy answered "They said that you both weren't real."

Then they heard the voice saying the same thing again from an ice cream truck and Amy said complaining "No,no,no come on." She said in disbelief "What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?", then they ran towards it and the Doctor asked "What's that? Why are you playing that?" The ice-cream man said "It's supposed to be Clair de lune." The Doctor then picked up a portable radio and placed it on his ear and heard the voice say the same thing and then he put it down and the Doctor and Rose ran a little away and heard the message on a phone a girl is using and heard it on a phone an older woman is using trying to call someone and Amy asked them Doctor, Wolf, what's happening?" The Doctor, and Rose ran towards a house and went over the fence while Amy went the other way.

The Doctor and Rose went into the house and saw an elderly woman using a tv remote on a tv that is saying the message and is trying to change the channel but the message reappears when she does that.

"Hello! We're sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area.", the Doctor said and as Amy came in said Rose added "Also crimes." Let's have a look.", the Doctor said he approached the tv and the old woman said "I was just about to phone its on every channel." she turned around as the Doctor plays with the Tv remote and saw Amy and said "Hello, Amy dear." she asked her "Are you a policewoman now?"Amy responded "Well sometimes." the old woman added "I thought you were a nurse." The Doctor and Rose looked at Amy as they heard that the old woman called her 'Amy' as Amy said "I can be a nurse." "Or actually, a nun?", the old woman added then Amy said "I dabble." the old woman asked "Amyn who are your friends?" Rose asked "Who's Amy You were Amelia." Amy said "Yeah now I'm Amy." the Doctor stated "Amelia Pond that was a great name." Amy said "It was too long." the old woman said I know you both don't I? I've seen you two somewhere before." the Doctor responded "How we haven't met you before." the Doctor asked "What sort of job's a kissogram?"Amy said "I go to parties and I kiss people." she clears her throat and added "With outfits, It's a laugh." The Doctor said "You were a little girl five minutes ago." Amy countered "You're worse than my aunt." the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor, this blonde next to me is my wife the Bad Wolf, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." Rose said to the old woman "And that is not how my husband introduces himself." She then picks up a radio and she uses her sonic screwdriver and the message repeats itself in multiple foreign languages and the Doctor said "Okay, so it's everywhere in every Earth language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He then ran to the window and opened the window and looked upwards and Amy asked "What's up there? What are you looking for?" he looked at trees and then the moved away from the window and said "Okay, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core, they're going to need a 40% fission blast." someone came into the room as the Doctor added "But they'll have to have power up first, won't they?" he went up to the man that entered the room and said to him "So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes." He turned to Rose, Amy and the old woman and said "We've got 20 minutes" Amy asked "Twenty minutes to what?" the man asked "Are you the Doctor and is the blonde the Bad Wolf?" the old woman said "They are aren't they They're the Doctor and the bad Wolf! The Doctor in a pinstriped suit and the Wolf in a leather jacket." "All those cartoons you did, when you were little The Doctor in a pinstriped suit and Wolf in a leather jacket it's them!" The old woman added, then Amy clears her throat and said softly to the old woman "Shut up." The Doctor asked "Cartoons?" The man said "Gran it's them? Isn't it. It's really them!" As The Doctor and Rose sat down on the couch Amy said to the man "Jeff shut up!" She went to the Gallifreyans and asked "Twenty minutes till what?" The TV kept repeating the message and the Rose explains "What my husband was saying 'the human residence' isn't talking about your house Amy, They're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate Earth." They kept listening for a few seconds and then the Doctor said "Twenty minutes till the end of the world."

A few minutes later the trio were walking down an alleyway and passed a little kid playing with a toy helicopter "Where is this place? Where are we?" The Doctor asked "Leadworth." Amy answered, Rose asked where's the rest of it?" Amy answered "Wolf This is all of it." The Doctor asked "Is there an airport?" Amy answered "No." the Doctor asked "A Nuclear power station." Amy scoofs as she replied "No" Rose asked "Not even a little one?" Amy said "No" Rose asked "What is the nearest city from here?" Amy answered Gloucester, half an hour by car." the Doctor reminded her "We don't have half an hour." he then asked Amy "Do we have a car?" Amy answered "No." the Doctor said sarcastically "Well that's good!" Rose added sarcastically "Like my husband said Fantastic that is Twenty minutes to save the world, and we've got a post office.", the Doctor added "And it's shut.", he then saw a pond and asked as he went towards it "What is that?" Amy answered "It's a duck pond." Rose asked as she and the Doctor saw no ducks "Then why aren't there any ducks?" Amy said "I don't know. There's never any ducks." The Doctor asked "Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Amy stated "It just is." Is it important, the duck pond." she asked the Doctor said "We don't know Why would we know?" As he said that Rose fell over onto the ground near the water due to her still regenerating and the Doctor muttered "This is too soon for this to happen Wolf, my love." Rose said "I know." He informed Amy "She's not ready, she's not done regenerating yet." then suddenly the sky started to go a little dark and Amy asked "What's happening? Why's it going dark?" then the sun turned to how we see it from space, reddish-orange "So what's wrong with the sun?" The Doctor said "Nothing. You're looking at it through a force shield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." Rose stood up as Amy and the Doctor saw people getting out their phones and taking photos of the sun and the Doctor said "And here they come, the human race also known in latin as Homo Sapiens. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone!" Amy was in disbelief and said "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up." The Doctor asked "Why would we wind you up?" Amy said "Wolf told me that you both had a time machine." Rose said "And you believed me,Amy." Amy said "Then I grew up." the Doctor stated "Oh! you never want to do that." Then he said to Amy rudely "No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it I saw it and missed it."

"What did I see? I saw... What did I see?" he asked himself as he reeled back the last few moment from a few hundred feet away and saw a few people with their phones out including old people and a woman in a red telephone box and then he got to what he saw, a young man in the middle of the park wearing a nurse uniform and a jacket over it and was taking photos of prisoner Zero from a few feet away on the road.

He said as he looked at a clock nearby and said "Twenty minutes me and Wolf can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye or stay and help us." Amy stated "No." The Doctor and rose asked "We're sorry?" Amy screamed "No!" she took his tie out of his coat, grabbed it and pulled him to car that just parked and as she did that Rose followed and he asked "Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" As the man that was in the car got out she put his tie in the car door and slammed it shut and took the keys from the old man and locked the car doors and Rose asked "Are you out of your mind doing that to my husband?" Amy then Asked "Who are the two of you?" The Doctor replied "You know who we are." "No, really, who are the two of you?" she asked he said Look at the sky! End of the world 20 minutes." You and the blonde better talk quickly, then!" the old man interrupts them "Amy, I am going to need my car back." she said "Yes in a bit." "Now go and have coffee." she suggested he obliged and said "Right, yes. he walked away and the Doctor said as he tossed the apple the younger version of Amy gave them "Catch." Amy caught it and looked at it and the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor." Rose added "I'm the Bad Wolf." They then said together "We're time travellers." the Doctor finished by himself "Everything We told you 12 years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real and if you don't let me go right now, my wife won't stop it without me so everything you've ever known is over." Amy stated "I don't believe either of you." the Doctor said "Just 20 minutes just believe us for 20 minutes" he then gestured towards the apple and said "Look at it Fresh as the day you gave it to us. And you know it's the same one." they paused for almost a minute then the Doctor added "Amy, believe for 20 minutes." Amy unlocked the car doors with the car keys and asked "What do we do?" the Doctor answered "Stop that nurse!" he got his tie out of the car door and put it back in his jacket and ran towards the nurse and took his phone from him and looked at it for a second then askedthe nurse "The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" Amy andRose caught up with them and the nurse said "Amy?" Amy said "Hi!" she then introduced the nurse to the Doctor and Rose "This is Rory, he's a friend." Rory added Boyfriend." Amy stated "Kind of boyfriend." Rory then said Amy!" the Doctor said "Man and a dog, why?" Rory looked at the Doctor and Rose for a moment till he realized who they were and said "Oh, my god. It's them." Just answer the question, please." Amy said and Rory was still shocked and said "It's them though The Doctor and Bad Wolf. The Doctor in a pinstriped suit and Wolf in leather jacket." Amy said "Yeah, they came back." Rory said "But they both were a story. They were a game." The Doctor said, repeating himself "Man and Dog. Why? Tell me and my wife now." Rory started as the Doctor grabbed him from his jacket "Sorry because he can't be there." Both The Doctor and Rory finished together "Because he's in a hospital. In a coma." Rory said "Yeah" Rose was shocked at what happened and said "Woah. That was weird." "Knew it. Multi-form, you see? Disguise itself as anything but it needs a live feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." the Doctor adds, then the dog that the form prisoner zero was in suddenly barks and they turned around and the Doctor and Rose walked forwards and stood a few feet from Prisoner Zero and they said "Prisoner Zero." Rory asked Amy "What, there's a Prisoner Zero, too?" she said "Yes."

As the Doctor and Rose looked backwards, a spaceship that has an eye in it's center appears in the sky and floats and it scans around for Prisoner Zero and the Doctor asked Rose telepathically ' _Arkytior, do you want to do it or do you want me to do it, my love?'_ Rose answered telepathically _'I want to do it, Theta.'_

The Doctor said as Rose got out her sonic screwdriver "See that ship up there is scanning this for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a Sonic Screwdriver." Rose activates her screwdriver and points it into the sky causing the street lights to blow up and someone exclaimed "No!" It also caused Cars to sound their horns and an old woman on a scooter screamed as it moved forward on it's own "Stop!" And a firetruck without a firefighter in it was accelerating forward with it's siren going off and two firefighters ran after it and one of the firefighters said "Hey, come back here! Oi, come back here! Come back!"

As the spaceship's scanner touched a cathedral Rose said "Me and my husband think someone's going to notice, don't you?" Prisoner Zero barks and Rose moves her screwdriver forward to point at a Telephone box and the spaceship saw it and tried to destroy her screwdriver but luckily for her she was fast enough fo put it into her pocket before they could damage her screwdriver.

The spaceship flys away and the Doctor yelled at the spaceship "No, comeback, he's here! Come Back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here." Prisoner Zero dissolves and melts into the sewer system and Amy watched him do it and she called both gallifreyans "Doctor, Wolf! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." He said "Well, of course it did." Amy then asked "What do we do now?" Rose said "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it out into the open." The Doctor said "No Tardis Screwdrivers won't do anything to help us, 17 minutes. Come on,Think. Think!"

They walked towards the drain and examined it and Amy asked "So that thing, that hid in my house for 12 years?" The Doctor explained "Multi-forms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit stop." She then asked "So how come you both show up again on the very same day that lot do, the same minute?" Rose explained "They're looking for him, but they followed us. They saw us through the crack, got a fix. They're only late 'cause we are." Rory asked "What are they on about?" The Doctor said "Nurse boy give me your phone." Rory asked "How can they be real?" He stated "They were never real." The Doctor said "Phone, now give me!" Rory hands his phone to the Doctor as he said "They were just a game . We were kids. Amy made me dress up as you and she dressed up as the Wolf." The Doctor looks at the photos on Rory's phone and asked "These photos, they are all the coma patients?" Rory said "Yeah." The Doctor said "No they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." Amy said "He had a dog though." She suggested A dog in a coma?" the Doctor said "The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." He then exclaimed "Laptop!" Rose realized what her husband was thinking and asked Amy "Your friend Amy, what was his name?" She added "I'm not talking about Rory, the other one. The one who asked if we were the Doctor and Bad Wolf." Amy replied "Jeff." The Doctor added "He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop." He then ordered "We need You two (Amy and Rory) to get to the hospital, get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone my wife when you're done." Rose gives Amy her phone number and then the Doctor and Rose ran from Amy and Rory to get back to Jeff's house.

They got in Jeff's and his grandmother's house and entered his room and the Doctor said "Hello! Laptop, give me!" Jeff protested and said "No, no,no, no, wait." The Doctor said as he grabbed it "It's fine." Jeff said before the Doctor took the laptop from him "Hang on!" The Doctor said "Give it here." He sat on the front of the bed and muttered "Blimey, get a girlfriend, Jeff." Rose telepathically asked her husband _'What was he doing on it?'_ The Doctor replied telepathically through their bond _'He was looking and watching porn.'_ Rose felt disturbed at the statement and then Jeff's grandmother came in and Jeff said "Gran!" and she asked the Doctor "What are you doing?" The Doctor explained what he was doing "The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call." He then hacks into the conference call as he said "All the experts in the world panicking at one, and do you know what they need?" There was a brief pause and then he said "Me and my wife." The conference showed up on the laptop as he said "Ah! And here they are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre and Patrick moore excluding Stephen Hawking." Jeff's grandmother said "Oh. I like patrick moore." The Doctor said "I'll get you his number. But watch him he's a devil." Jeff said "You can't just hack in on a call like that." the Doctor tested him "Can't I?" He then got out his psychic paper and flashes it at the people on the laptop as they asked "Who are you? This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" The Doctor said "Gentlemen, hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this." He starts typing on the keyboard of Jeff's laptop and one of the people on the laptop said "It's here too, I'm getting it." The Doctor said Fermat's theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Way before I met my wife. Oh and here's an oldie, but a goodie, why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. he finishes typing and said "Look at your screen. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas pay attention." The Doctor soon got out Rory's phone and writes a computer virus on it and one of the people on the laptop asked "Sir, what are you doing?" The Doctor explained "I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why I'm writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. E-mail, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish and Reddit." he then asked them "Whatever you've got. Any questions?" Patrick Moore asked "Who was your lady friend." The Doctor said "Patrick, behave!" someone on the laptop asked "What does this virus do?" The Doctor explains "Oh it's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets any counters it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying. Why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain well, besides one that is immortal." He turned to Jeff and said "Jeff, your my other best man." Jeff asked "You what?" The Doctor Lowered the laptop screen a little and said "Listen to me in 10 minutes, you're going to be a legend. In 10 minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." Jeff stared at him for a second before asking "Why me?" The Doctor answered "This is your bedroom. Now, go, go, go." He got up and went out the door followed by Rose and he re-entered Jeff's room for a second and said "Oh, and delete your internet history."

He and Rose then left Jeff's room and ran out the front door and saw a fire truck and the Doctor asked his wife "Arkytior, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose said "Commandeering that fire truck to use it to get to the Hospital to get to Amy and Rory, Theta, yes I am." They then ran towards the Fire truck and borrowed it and the Doctor started the engines and Rose asked "Theta, do you even know how to drive?" The Doctor answered "Yes, I do Arkytior. When I was exiled to Earth when I was in the 3rd incarnation in the late 20th century I had a canary-yellow Edwardian roadster that I called 'Bessy'. That's how I know how to drive... sorta."

As they neared the hospital Rose's phone ringed and she got it out and answered Amy said Wolf, can you hand your phone to your husband?" Rose hands her phone to the Doctor and Amy said "Doctor, We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." The Doctor told her "Amy, look in the mirror." She then laughs and said "Uniform!" She then asked "Are you and Wolf on your way?" She added "You need a car." He said "Don't worry. Me and Wolf have commandeered a vehicle." He hangs up the phone and gave it back to Rose and turned the sirens on and then a few moments later Amy calls her again which caused her phone to ring again and she gave it back to her husband and he asked Amy "Amy, are you in?" She answered "Yep. But so is prisoner Zero." He ordered "Amy, you have to get out of there now!" A few seconds later, the Doctor had a feeling something bad was happening with Rory and Amy and he asked "Amy? Amy, what is happening?" Amy answered "We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in." He said "Me and Wolf are almost there." He then asked "Which window are you?" Amy asked confusedly "What, sorry?" He repeated himself "Which window?" She answered "First floor on the left, fourth from the end." He ended the call and gave it to Rose who texted her 'Duck' and then as they reached the hospital, outside the coma ward the Doctor drove into the hospital with the ladder in the window and Rose climbs up the ladder followed by her husband to the coma ward, Amy, Rory and Prisoner Zero (Who was now disguised as Olivia Colman with two children) watched Rose and the Doctor climbed the ladder into the room and the Doctor asked Amy and Rory "Right! Hello! Are we late?" He said as he stood up and saw the time Zero " minutes to go. So there's still time." Prisoner Zero asked "Time for what, Time Lord, Time Lady?" The Doctor ordered "Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat." Rose added "No one will die if you do what my husband says." Prisoner Zero stated "The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." The Doctor chuckles and said "Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space in time." He then urged Prisoner Zero "Do it again. Just leave." Prisoner Zero informed them "I did not open the crack." Rose stated "Someone did open the crack." She then asked "If not you, then who was it?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, do either of you know where they came from?", Prisoner Zero asked, neither the Doctor and Rose answered. "Oh neither of you know, Don't you?", Prisoner Zero stated and then Prisoner Zero mocks them with a child's voice "The Doctor, and the Bad Wolf in their Tardis Don't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" Prisoner Zero changed the voice in her current form back to normal and stated "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

A few seconds later there was a clicking sound and the Doctor exclaimed "And we're off! Look at that." Prisoner Zero stood still and the Doctor points T the clock as he said "Look at that!" Prisoner Zero looked behind and saw that the clock said '0:00' on it "Yeah I know it's a clock, whatever. But do you know what happening right now? In one little bedroom, me and my wife's team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is 'Zero'. Now me and my wife, if we were both up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all earth communications, We'd both probably take that as a hint. And if we had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, we'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what under a minute." The Doctor explained and then he adds as he got out Rory's phone "The source, by the way is right here."

Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the Doctor exclaimed "Oh! And I think they just found it." Rose muttered Being a showoff like usual I see."

The Atraxi spaceship hovers over the hospital and Prisoner Zero stated "The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They tracked a phone, not me." The Doctor said "Yeah, but this is a good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit." He then asked her "Do you know what this phone is full of?" He answered "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooh. And being uploaded about now." He takes a photo of the form that Prisoner Zero is in right now and he said as he was taking a photo of her "And the final Score is no tardis, nothing to use our screwdriver to save the day and with two minutes to spare. We saved the world!"

Prisoner Zero stated "Then I shall take a new form." Oh stop it, you know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.", the Doctor said and then Prisoner Zero stated "And I've had years."

As Prisoner Zero glows and changes form Amy collapses to the ground, both the Doctor and Rose rushed towards her and exclaimed "No! Amy?" He then said as he moves her head to the side to wake her up and then moved her head back to where it was and cups it "You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep. You've got to stay awake, please?" Rory saw what Prisoner Zero changed into and called the names of both Gallifreyans "Doctor? Wolf?"

The Doctor and Rose saw that Prisoner Zero now looked exactly like them and asked "why are you copying me and my wife when you're linked with Amy?" They heard Amy's voice from when she was 7 years old answer "I'm not.", they saw Prisoner Zero in the 7 year old Amy walk forwards and she added "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and Bad Wolf she knows will save her." They stared at each other for a moment and Prisoner Zero stated "What a disappointment both of you have been." The Doctor said "No she's dreaming about us because she can hear me." He and Rose rushed back to Amy and he said "Amy, Don't just hear me, listen." Remember the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside? Me and my wife tried to stop you, but you did. You went into the room. You went inside. Amy. Dream about what you saw." Amy does what the Doctor told her to do and remembered Prisoner Zero's original and natural form and Prisoner Zero knew what he was doing and yelled "No, no, no!" Prisoner Zero glows as she turned back to her normal form and both the Doctor and Rose walks towards Prisoner Zero who is hanging from the ceiling and they comments "Well, done Prisoner Zero." Prisoner Zero growls at them and the Doctor added "A perfect impersonation of yourself." A bright light hovers over him and he jerks around and the Atraxi guard that was watching over Prisoner Zero said "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." Prisoner Zero jerks some more and before the Atraxi takes and transmats him away he hissed "Silence, Doctor and Bad Wolf. Silence will fall."

As Prisoner Zero disappears they hear the Atraxi ship fly away and The Doctor ran to the window and saw the ship fly away and then Rose gave her husband her phone as he threw Rory's phone back to him and he tracked the atraxi as as he does that Rory said "The Sun, it's back to normal, right? That's... that's good, yeah? ThT means it's over Amy regains Conscious and Rory asked her "Amy? Are you okay? Are you with us?" She asked "What happened?" Rory said "He did it. The Doctor did it." Rose answered "No he didn't." Rory asked Doctor, What are you doing?" He answers "Tracking the signal , in advance." Rory asked "About what?" He replied "The Bill."

The Doctor said to the Atraxi with his wife's phone as he puts it on his ear "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow proclamation. This is currently a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot back her now!" He hangs up the phone call and gave it back to Rose and said "Okay. Now I've done it." As the Doctor and Rose walked into the corridor and as Amy got up Rory was confused and said "Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rose said "He's just going to settle a score with them, diplomatically."

As both the Doctor and Rose walked down the corridor Amy asked "Where are you going?" The Doctor answered "The roof."

As they got on the roof of the Hospital they saw the Atraxi spaceship hovering above the roof and as they approached it Amy asked "So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." The Doctor agreed "Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." He then shouts "Come on, then! The Doctor and Bad Wolf will see you now." The eyeball of the atraxi spaceship descended towards them and scanned both the Doctor and Rose and stated "You both are not of this world." The Doctor said "No but me and my wife put a lot of work into it." The Atraxi asked "Is this world important?" The Doctor said "Important 6 billion people soon to be 7 billion on October 31st, 2011." The Doctor then asks "Here's a better question is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well come on you're monitoring the entire planet. Is this world a threat?" The Atraxi makes a holographic sphere appear and it displayed events in modern earth history including the first time America used a Nuclear weapon on another country in the city of Hiroshima in the Empire of Japan, then it soon showed an image of the statue Christ the redeemer in Rio de janeiro, then it showed Mahatma Gandhi with his supporters protesting against British Rule in British Rag Modern day (Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Burma, Bangladesh and India) the Atraxi answered "No." The Doctor then asked "Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The holographic sphere displayed images of multiple humans and the Atraxi replied "No." The Doctor said "Okay. One more just one Is this world protected?" The holographic sphere then displayed events that the Doctor and Rose both encountered including the cybermen in pete's world and the Doctor said as it switched to the time when Rose lost her mother to a parallel universe "Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh there have been so many! What you've got to ask is, 'What happened to them?" Then The holographic sphere showed the Doctor in his first incarnation, then it showed the second Doctor, then the third Doctor then it showed the fourth Doctor, then it showed the fifth Doctor, then it showed the sixth Doctor, then it showed the seventh Doctor, then it showed the eighth Doctor then it showed the War Doctor, then it the ninth Doctor and then the Doctor and Rose walked through the sphere and the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm." Rose said "I'm the Bad Wolf." They both then said together "All you need to do is basically just run." The eyeball of the Atraxi ship flew back into the center of the ship and then it flew off and Amy laughs as both The Doctor and Rose felt their Tardis keys become warm and they got their keys out and saw that the keys were glowing gold and both the Doctor and Rose ran back into the hospital as Amy asked "Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?"

The Doctor and Rose then soon ran out the front door of the hospital and ran through leadworth to Amy's back yard where their Tardis was and as they stopped outside the Tardis the Doctor asked "Okay. What have you got for us this time?" The Doctor put his key into the keyhole and opened the Tardis doors and both he and Rose looked at the interior of the tardis and saw that it still had the coral from before and it now had a more modernistic sci-fi console and they said "Look at you. You look the same a little but with a different console." They got into the Tardis and made it dematerialised as Amy and Rory followed the doctor and Rose and saw the Tardis dematerialising in front of them.

The Doctor tested the Tardis by travelling to the moon then they materialized the tardis back outside Amy's house and when they exited the tardis it was night and they saw Amy come outside in a nightie and he said "We didn't meant to run off earlier. We were just testing our tardis because it sort of regenerated. We had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the adventuring now." Amy said shocked "It's the two of you. You both came back." He said Course we came back. We always come back." She then asked "Are you both from another planet?" The Doctor said "Yep!" Rose said "I'm an alien, but I used to be human." The Doctor asked "So what do you think?" Amy asked "What does that mean?" Rose answered "What my husband is saying come travel with us." Amy asked "Where?" The Doctor said "Wherever you want the three of us to travel to." Amy said "All that stuff that happened, the Hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..." The Doctor said "Don't worry. That's just the beginning there's loads more." Amy said "Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff," she paused for a second before yelling "That was 2 years ago!" The Doctor said "Oh oops." Amy said "Yeah." The a Doctor started "So that's..." Amy finished "14 years." The Doctor said "14 years since you first met us. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." Amy said "When I wasa mid you both said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library." The Doctor said "Yeah but we're not sure where it is now but It'll turn up so are you coming?" She said "No." The Doctor said "You wanted to come 14 years ago." She replied "I grew up." The Doctor said "Don't worry "We'll soon fix that." Rose snaps her fingers and the Tardis doors open and Amy laughed and walked into the tardis then the Doctor and Rose followed and Rose closed the doors and Amy looks around and the Doctor asked "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." Amy said as The Doctor and Rose reached the console "I'm in my nightie." Rose said "Don't worry plenty of clothes in the wardrobe." The Doctor asked "So all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... where do you want to start?" Amy went towards them and asked "You both are so sure that I'm coming?" The Doctor said "Yeah, we are." Amy asked "Why " the Doctor lied "Cause you're the Scottish girl in an English village. And we know how that feels." Amy asked "Oh Do you both?" The Doctor said "Well me more than wolf besides all these years living here most of your life, and you still got that accent yeah, you're coming with us." Amy asked "Can the two of you get me back to tomorrow morning?" Rose said "This is a time machine. We could get you back for five minutes ago." The asked "Why what's tomorrow morning?" Amy lied "Nothing. Nothing. You know just... stuff." The Doctor said "All right then. Back in time for stuff."

The Doctor and Rose set coordinates in and a few seconds later Amy asked "Why me?" The Doctor said "Why not?" She added "No like seriously the two of you are asking me to run away with both of you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question, why me?" The Doctor lied "We don't know. Do we need a reason?" He then asks "So are you okay then, cause you know this place can give people feel a bit... you know." She responded "I'm fine. Fine it's just... there's a whole world in here like Wolf said. It's all true. I thought... Well, I started to think that maybe you both were mad people in a box." The Doctor said "We're not mad people in a box" he went over to the dematerialisation lever and said "Goodbye leadworth, hello everything." He pulls down the lever and said as the dematerialises "Allons-y!"


	2. The Beast Below

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who this is just my** **interpretation of what if Rose became a Time lady after absorbing the time vortex.**

 **AN:I won't be able to upload that much for a while because I have to get my grades up in my Economics class which is also part of a government class in New York state ,Rochester to be exact plus I'm a senior (12th grade) and I never passed that class last year but never passed it.**

The tardis was in space and in orbit, and the Doctor was holding Amy's foot as she was floating outside the tardis and she thought to herself 'My name is Amy pond. When I was seven I had two imaginary friends. Last night was the night before my wedding and my imaginary friends came back.' The Doctor said as he brought her back in "Come on, Amy."

Amy laughs, and Rose asked her "Now do you believe us?"

"Okay, the box you and your husband travel in, is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship." Amy said, then "We are in Space! Whoo!" She shouts into space and then she inhaled and asked "What are we breathing?"

"We've extended the air shell, we're fine." The Doctor explains, Rose notices a spaceship with a union Jack and said "That's interesting, most spaceships I've seen dont have a British flag on them." Rose follows the Doctor to the console as The Doctor said "This is the 29th century, there were solar flares roasts the earth and by roast I don't mean burned I mean it made earth temporarily uninhabitable and the entire human race goes packs their bags and moves out till the weather improves and makes earth habitable again for human life. Whole Nations... migrating the stars. Isn't that amazing." As he was finishing explaining they heard Amy call their names from space "Doctor? Wolf Doctor? Wolf? Doctor! Wolf!" They then heard her and walked towards the door as they saw her floating in space and She was holding onto the wood of the Tardis and He said "Well, come on we've found us spaceship."

The Doctor shows Amy the spaceship they found through the monitor and explains "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland all of it bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping." Amy chuckles and Rose added "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go and see?", Amy asked and the Doctor answered "Oh course we can. But first there's a thing." "A thing?" Amy asked, the Doctor said walking away from her "An important thing. In fact, thing one, we are observers only. That's the one thing I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." He then notices a little girl on the scanner and said "Oh, that's interesting."

"So we're a wildlife documentary? Yeah. 'Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't either of you find that hard? Being all like detached and cold." Amy said, not noticing that the Doctor and Rose weren't in the Tardis anymore, and she was watching the scanner and saw Rose go to the little girl and saw the Doctor near his wife and went in front of the scanner and signaled her to come with them before he did that Amy said "Doctor? Wolf?"

Amy leaves the TArdis and as she exits the Tardis she hears an automated female computer voice say "Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." "I'm in the future. Like, hundreds of years in the future.I've been dead for centuries.", Amy said as she neared the Doctor and Rose.

Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place." Rose asked her "Isn't it wrong?" Amy asked "What's wrong?" the Doctor said "Come on, use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" Amy asked as she passes by a chariot like vehicle "Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship bicycles." The Doctor teases "Says the girl in the nightie." "Oh, my god! I'm in my nightie" Amy said, complaining and shocked and the Doctor said "Now come on, look around you. Actually look." They looked upwards as the Computer voice said "London Market is a crime-free zone." "Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind u- street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape. On the brink of collapse. A police state like the Union of Soviet socialist Republics, the Spanish state from 1936-1975 lead by Francisco Franco , the Kingdom of Italy from 1922-1943 under Benito Mussolini and the German third reich from 1933-1945 under the Austrian born Adolf Schicklgruber (Hitler)." The Doctor explained and then he went to a nearby table where a dark-skinned man was and said "Excuse me." he picks up a glass cup and the man asked him "What are you doing?" The Doctor places the glass cup on the floor and both he and Rose examines it closely and saw that it didn't shake and the Doctor said as he puts the glass cup back on the table "Sorry. checking all the water in this area." He stood up and finished what he was saying "There's an escaped fish."

As he walked away he asked "Where was I?" then Amy asked him "Doctor, why did you just do that with the water?" Rose replied "He doesn't know. he thinks a lot and it's hard for him to keep track." she then asked him "Isn't that right, Doctor?" He said "Amy, Wolf is right. Now police state, do you see it yet?" "where?", Amy asked and then he snapped his fingers and points his finger at a girl that is sitting on a red bench, crying and he said "There."

The Doctor and Rose walked forwards and Amy follows but unbeknown to them a dark skinned man who has a hood over his head watches them.

The Doctor, Rose and Amy sat on a bench that is metres away from the little girl crying. "One little girl crying. So?", Amy asked Rose replied "Amy she's crying silently." "Children cry 'cause they want attention, 'cause they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cause they can't stop. Any Parent knows that." The Doctor explains and Amy asked "Are you two parents?" The Doctor answered "I was centuries ago, and a few years ago we had a daughter grown artificially from 2 of our cells for a few hours till she died in our arms from someone shooting her. And there are hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's are asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere." The girl got up and left as the Doctor added Police state." Amy notices that the little left and asked "Where did she go?"

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54. You're looking for Mandy Tuner." The Doctor said, revealing the little girls name he then added he took something out "oh. This fell out of her pocket when we accidentally bumped into her. Took us four goes."

"Ask her about those things, the smiling fellows in the booths they're everywhere." Rose told Amy to do and Amy said "But they're just things." The Doctor said "They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those a footprint within two feet of any of them. Look."

"Ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'" Rose said, and Amy said "No. Hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here, and I'm not even dressed!" The Doctor said "It's this or do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?"

As Amy got up he laughed triumphantly and said "Gotcha! Meet us back here in half an hour." Amy asked in a mockingly tone "What are the two of you going to do?" The Doctor said "What I always do. Stay out of trouble. " He and Rose got up and he turned around and added "Badly." He and Rose walks away and Amy called out to the Doctor "So is this how it works, Doctor? You interfere in the affair of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying." The Doctor didn't know what to say so he said "Yes." Then the Doctor and Rose left and Amy went to find Mandy, the little girl that was crying.

Amy walked into a street that was dark and walked by Mandy who was next to a cylinder and stated "You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace."

As Amy took out the thing the Doctor gave her and gave it back to Mandy she said "You dropped this." "Yeah, when one of your friends kept bumping into me, the male one to be precise." Mandy said as she took it and walked off and went after her and a few seconds later they approached a hole that was blocked off.

"What's that?" Amy asked and Mandy replied "There's a hole. We have to go back." Amy was confused and she asked "A what? A hole?" Mandy Asked "Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps."

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked Amy as she goes towards the hole and opens the gate a little to check it out and Amy turns around and said "Oh, Don't mind me. Never could resist a 'keep out' sign." She then asked as she starts to lift up a part of a tent that was in front of her hat's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" She found a lock with ropes tied around it and Mandy said "Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it." Amy turns her head around to look at Mandy and asked "About what?"

"Below." Was Mandy's answer and Amy guessed "And because you're not supposed to, you don't?" Amy then said as she took out a hairpin "Watch and learn." She placed the hairpin in the lock and as she does that Mandy said "You sound Scottish."

"I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere." Amy answered and Mandy said "No. they wanted their own ship." Amy said "Hmm. Good for them Nothing. changes." (Scotland has a very high independence movement and had an independence referendum in 2014 which failed and after the Brexit referendum, the Scottish independence movement grew in popularity because the Scottish people want to stay in the EU).

"So, how did you get here?" Asked Mandy and Amy said "Just travelling with a married couple."

A few moments later she unlocks the lock and asked mandy "Coming?" "No." Was Mandy's answer and Amy said "Suit yourself."

As Amy climbed into the tent on her knees Mandy exclaimed as she looked at the booth as it rotated its head "Stop! You mustn't do that!"

Inside the tent the lights were blinking on and off and Amy found a futuristic flashlight and she grunts as she tries to find the switch to turn it on and soon she found it on the side and turns the switch around and the flashlight flashes its light and she moved it around to her side and as she saw something that looked like a living tentacle she muttered "Oh, my god! That's weird. That's..." the tentacle thrust towards her and the tentacle growled at the same time as she screamed and the tentacle kept trying to attack her and she backed out of the tent a few moments later and then she looked around her and saw a group of men with robes on their heads and one of them aimed his fist at her that had a ring on it and then gas came out of the ring and Amy passed out.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Rose both climbed down a ladder and they looked to both their left and their right and then the Doctor went to a nearby door and placed his hands on it and then he put his ear on it and the he got off. "Can't be." He muttered and Rose asked "What is it, Theta?" The Doctor replied "I think this ship's moving without an engine because I don't feel an engine vibration ." He got out his screwdriver and scanned the door and said "It seems that I'm correct." Rose asked "But how is that possible?" He looked around and saw a glass cup on the floor and bent down over it and heard heard footsteps in front of him and Rose saw someone walking towards them and a feminine voice said"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it." The Doctor looked at the woman and saw that she was wearing a white colored mask with a dark red robe around her body and then he stood up and she continued "But you do,Don't you, Doctor? How about you Wolf?"

"You know us?" Both Gallifreyans asked at the same time and the woman hissed "Keep your voices down. They're everywhere. Doctor, tell me what you see in the glass?"

"Who says that either me or my wife see anything?" The Doctor asked and she responded "Don't waste time. At the marketplace, Doctor, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here with your wife the Bad Wolf to the engine room. Why?"

"No engine Vibration on deck. Ship thus size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The Water would move. So, I thought that we'd take a look.", he explained, then he goes over to the curcuit box device and added as he pulls out power couplings from the box "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected." He goes to the curcuit box next to one he just checked, pulled on the power couplings and stated "Look. Look, They're dummies, see?"

He then goes to the wall behind him and knocks on it and said "And behind this wall, nothing It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..." "No engine at all." The Doctor Rose, and the mysterious woman said at the same time.

"But it's working. This ship is traveling through space. We saw it." the Doctor said and the woman stated "The Impossible truth, Doctor and Bad Wolf. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?" Both the Doctor and Rose asked at the same time and she replied to them "I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You too, Bad Wolf. You both are our only hope." (I think that last part in the actual episode is a reference to star Wars, like Captain John Hart did in Season 2 Episode 1 of Torchwood) "The redhead girl that you two came here with is safe. This will take you both to her. Now both of you go, quickly!" the Woman said and gave them a futuristic looking device and as the Doctor and Rose looked at it the mysterious woman was walking away from them and the Doctor asked "Who are you? Ho do we find you again?"

"I am Liz X. And I will find the two of you." She told them from the doorway, then there was a rumbling sound and the lights were flickering and both the Doctor and Rose looked around and saw nothing and then they went to find Amy.

Amy was in a mysterious place as she slowly woke up from unconsciousness and saw one of the booths with creepy people in them and she gasps as she looked around and heard an automated male voice say "Welcome to Voting Cubicle 330C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. the United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. " She stood up as she heard this and rotated her body around in a circle and saw Tvs in front her where she was sitting and then she looked down and saw three buttons two are circle shaped and the one in the center is a rectangular shape, the circle one on her left said 'Protest', the rectangular one said 'record' and the circle one on her right said 'Forget'.

A few seconds later she sat back down in the chair, slumped and one of the Tvs powered on and showed her name, age and relationship, and the automated read "Name: Amelia Jessica Pond." Amy leaned forward and the voice continued "Age: 1,306." She laughed quietly and said quietly as it sounded like a whisper "Shut up." the automated voice continued "Maritial status: Unknown" but the tv said 'Information Unavailable and Amy was surprised at this and thought as she slumped back in the back of the chair 'how does this not even know I'm engaged.'

suddenly then all the tvs showed a clip of a man that looked like he was in his early 50s wearing glasses and a professional suit with a red tie. "You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest or forget." the manon the tvs stated, Amy leaned forward and the man continued "If you choose to protest, understand this. If 1 percent of the population do likewise, the program will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the 'forget button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory." Amy then looked with wide-eyes and the man continued "You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May god have mercy on our souls." The screens then showed her images of a whale in space, the sun a baby, a fire, firefighters and etc at a very fast speed and she pressed the Forget button and forgot the information she was just shown and a monitor said 'Message Waiting' and then a clip of herself appeared saying and pleading "This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find both the Doctor and the Bad Wolf and get them back to the Tardis. Don't let either of them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get both the Doctor and Wolf off this ship!"

Then suddenly a door opened and Amy saw Mandy sitting on a bench and got up and as both the Doctor and Rose entered the room the clip of Amy said "Listen to me..." "Amy?", the Doctor said "Are you okay?", Rose asked and the clip of Amy was repeating itself and in the middle of it as the clip of Amy said 'Doctor and the Bad Wolf' she turned it off.

Both the Doctor and Rose wanted to know what their companion has done "What have you done?" they asked and she didn't reply and her eyes were stuck to the tv.

Soon the Doctor was using his screwdriver on a light that was on the ceiling and he looked at it "Yeah your basic memory-wipe job. must have erased about 20 minutes." he said.

"But Why would I choose to forget?" she asked " 'Cause everyone does. Everyone chooses the 'forget button." Mandy explained and Rose went to her. "Have you pressed that button as well?" Rose asked Mandy. "I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice. and then, once every five years." Mandy said and the Doctor went up to them and said "And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned Democracy in action." He smiled and walked to the Tv and Mandy asked both gallifreyans a sthey tried to play the fim but wasn't working "How do you both not know about this? Are you two Scottish, too?" "We're way worse than Scottish. We both can't even see the film. won't play for us." the Doctor said,chuckling a little. "It played for me." Amy said, confused and Rose said "The difference being the computer doesent accept either of the two of us as Human." "Why not?" Amy asked

She then said "You both look human." "No, you look Gallifreyan. We came first." the Doctor said, "So there are other Gallifreyans beside you two, yeah?" Amy asked "No. there were but there aren't I'm last Gallifreyan born on the planet of Gallifrey, the home planet of the Gallifreyans also known as Time Lords and Time Ladies. Wolf was Human till she was 19 years old, we'll tell you the story how when we're not on an adventure. But it's a long story on how We're the last ones. and it was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? i'd love to forget it all,every bit of it but I don't. Not ever. 'Cause this is what We do every time, every day, every second. This." the Doctor said

"Hold tight. We're bringing down the government. he added as he slams the 'protest' button with his hand and the door closed itself leaving Mandy outside the room and they saw that the humanoid looking thing in the booth turned his head to angry and a pit opens up from the floor "Say Whee!" the Doctor said and Amy screamed as they fell down the pit.

As they fell down the pit they exited a chute to a place that was squishy and both the Doctor and Rose stood up and were using their screwdrivers and as Amy fell on her butt "High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." he said "I'll say." Rose muttered. "Where are we?" Amy asked he said "600 feet down. 20 miles laterally puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. So what's this, then." the Doctor said

"A Cave? Can't be a cave. looks like a cave. bit it isn't." Rose said "It's a rubbish dump and it's minging." Amy said as she threw some of the slime away from her. "Yes, but only food refuse. Organic , coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship." the Doctor explained and he and Rose bent down and Amy followed them. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy noted "But feeding what, though?"

the Doctor added as he picked something from the liquid like water and examined it "It's all sort of rubbery." Amy said and then they heard a screech. "Wet and Slimey." Amy said and both the Doctor and Rose stood up and they looked at Amy for a second unable to know what to say to "Uh. It's not a floor, it's a... So." The Doctor started "It's a what?" Amy demanded "The next word is kind of a scary word." Rose told her "You probably wanna take a moment get yourself in a calm place. Go 'Om'." the Doctor said Amy does what he told her to do.

"It's a tongue." he explained "A tongue?" Amy asked, confusedly "A tongue. A great, big tongue." he stated "This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth." Amy said and then she turned to look at them "We're in a mouth?!" the Doctor said "Yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." the Doctor said "How do we get out?"Amy demanded and Rose uses her screwdriver and scaned the area "How big is this beastie? I can't wait to get out."

The creature that they were in then made a rumbling sound "Doctor, and Wolf How do we get out?" Amy demanded He got put his screwdriver and scanned the area "Okay. It's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes so the normal entrance is..." he said and then he lowers his screwdriver "Closed for business." he stated as they saw the teeth of the creature that they were in "We could try, though. Amy asked and then they felt a rumble that felt like an earthquake "Too late. it's started." the Doctor stated "What has?" Amy asked "Swallow Reflex has started Amy." Rose explained and the three of them fell over and Amy screamed and the doctor uses his sonic screwdriver upwards "What are you doing?" Amy asked "He's vibrating the chemo-receptors." Rose expalined to Amy "Chemo-What?" Amy demanded as she stood up then fell back down "The eject button." the Doctor explained "How does a mouth has an eject button?" Amy asked "Think about it" he said and then the creature starts gagging and water heads straight for them and Amy looked at it with wide eyes "Right then. This isn't going to be big on dignity." he stated "Allons-y!" he exclaimed as the water gets closer towards them and Amy screamed as the water hits them and they flew upwards back towards the surface.

Both the Doctor and Rose were checking the door like structure and she said "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick and that's just eww."

Then the Doctor uses his screwdriver on the door, "Where are we?" Amy asked "Overspill pipe, at a guess." Rose responded and then as Amy got up "Oh god, it stinks!" She said and the Doctor stated "Oh! That's not the pipes."

"Oh." Amy the. Said quietly and she sniffs her arm and said in disgust "Whoo!"

"Can we get out?" She then asked, then the doctor turned around "One door, one switch, one condition: We forget everything we saw." He stated and just then a button that had the word 'Forget' on it lit up "Look familiar?" Rose asked, her husband said as Amy was breathing heavily "That's the carrot." Then lights above them lit up and they saw one of the booths across from them and he said "Oh! Here's the stick."

He walks towards them and asked "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The creatures in the booth turned their heads, "No that's not going to work on me and my wife, so come on. Big opd beast below deck and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat." He said, "Is that how it works?" Rose asked, the creatures inside the booths turned their heads again showing a very angry face and the Doctor said "Stop it! We're not leaving and we're not forgetting. And what are any of you going to do about it? Stick out your tongues? Huh?" Rose snickered at that.

The boothstands opened up and the creatures that were inside the booths got up and Amy gasped, as they walked back Amy said "Doctor? Wolf?"

Then suddenly Liz X came up from behind them without her mask and had a gun and she shot the creatures that were in the booths and she holstered her gun and put it in her gun belt, both the Doctor and Rose looked impressed and the Doctor said "Look who it is."

Liz X walks toward them and said to Amy greeting herself "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz X." Amy said "Hi." They went to shake their hands but Amy still had sick on her "Ugh. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." Liz X appologized and she walks away "You know Mandy, yeah?" She asked the trio "She's very brave." She added as Mandy walks in and both the Doctor and Rose were confused on how Liz found them.

"How did you find us?" Rose asked and the Doctor agreed with her. "Stuck my gizmo on one of you." Liz X explained as she grew a device at him. "Been listening in on both of you." She added and she comments "Nice hurl escape."

"So what are you two doing here?" She then asked, both Gallifreyans dodged the question and one of them said "You're over 16. You've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen go forget about it."

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not even technically a british subject."

"Then who and what are you and how do you know me and my wife?" The Doctor asked "Doctor, you're a bit hard to miss, mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence with a wife that was born human and turned alien. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" The Doctor and Rose asked, confusedly and Liz X notices that the robots that she shot were self-repairing and she said "They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move."

They all went out the room and as they walked through a corridor "The Doctor. Old drinking buddies of HenryXII." Liz X said Rose whispered to her husband "That was before me right?" He replied "yeah it was right before you and after the time war."

"He and his wife, The Bad Wolf formally known as Rose Marion Tyler born in 1986 to Pete and Jackie Tyler. Lost her father when she was a few months old in November of that year. Started traveling with him in late March of 2005, a year before aliens destroyed Big ben and tried to start the Third World War but was stopped by you Doctor with help of Harriet Jones. And a year later lost her mother to a parallel universe where your father was still alive a was never born. You were in depression that lasted till you regenerated." Liz X explained about Rose

You both had tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence on the two of you, knighted and exiled both of you on the same day. You both met Liz II in 1562."

As a smiler gets out of its booth the Doctor said confusedly "Liz X(10)?"

"Liz X yeah. Elizabeth X." She said revealing her to be Queen Elizabeth the 10th she then ordered "And down!" They all ducked and she took out her guns and shot the smilers with them. "I'm the bloody queen mate, basically I rule." She stated

Soon they got to another corridor the Doctor opened a door and they heard a metallic clanking sound and he bent down, "There's a high-speed vator through here." as they saw the creatures that tried to attack Amy when she was in the tent, "Oh, yeah. there are these things. Any ideas?" Liz X added, Amy spoke up "Doctor Wolf, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through. like a root." The Doctor said "Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz X asked and he nodded "Someone's helping it. feeding it. feeding it my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." she stated in a voice that sounded harsh and darkly She walked away and the rest of them followed her but before Amy, Rose and the Doctor did Amy noticed that Rose and the Doctor were staring at the creature and Amy said "Doctor, Wolf?" "Amy? We should have never come here?" They both said before going on to follow the queen,but before Amy followed she remembered the clip of her begging her to not let either the Doctor or Rose investigate.

The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Mandy followed the queen to her headquarters and the doctor noticed a lot of glass cups and stepped in between them "Why all the glasses?" he asked, "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something and it's my duty to find out what." came the queen's respond and then the Doctor picked up Liz X's mask she wore when both he and Rose first met her and looked at it "A queen going to investigate her own kingdom." Rose said "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign, and both of you have achieved more in one afternoon. " she said, the Doctor walked around "How old were you when you came to the throne?" he asked her "40." was her response "Why?" she asked "What, you're 50? No way!" Amy said , she walked towards the queen as the queen replied "Yeah,they slowed down my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." "And you always where this in public?" the Doctor asked, showing the queen her mask as he sat on the bed.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." she stated "Air-balanced Porcelain. stays on by itself 'cause it's perfectly sculpted to your face." he said, "Yeah. So what? she asked not getting when he was telling her that "Oh, Liz, so everything."

Then suddenly the door of the room opened and they saw the men that captured Amy earlier come in "What are you doing?" Liz X asked "How dare you come in here!" she stated The Doctor stood up and one of the men said "Ma'am you have expressed interest in the interior workings of starship U.K. You will come with us now." the dark skinned one said, she walked over to him "Why would I do that?" she challenged, then he and the rest of the men with him all rotated their heads revealing themselves to be half smiler-half human "How can they be smilers?" Amy asked, "Half Smiler, half human." he explained, "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your Queen." Liz X said "On whose authority is this done?" she then asked the half human half smiler, "The highest authority, ma'am." "I am the highest authority." Shot shot at him, "yes ma'am." he said "You must go now ma'am." he added "Where?" she asked "The Tower, ma'am." he replied.

They all were taken to the Tower of London it had a big electrical structure in the background and as they walked in Amy looked down a circle bucket like structure and saw the same creature that attacked her earlier "Doctor, Wolf, where are we?" She asked, "Amy this is the lowest point of Starship UK. Also known as the Dungeon." Rose said, a man in the background said "Ma'am."

The queen recognized that voice and went towards him "Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. You've got some explaining to do." she said, the Doctor and Rose both noticed that there were children in the room "There's children down here. What's that all about?" He said, confusedly. "Protesters and citizens with limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason it won't eat the children You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne answered, "Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky." the Doctor said "Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" Rose asked, "Good job, Wolf." the Doctor said he then kissed her for a second " Well, except it is. Except it isn't." he added as he was walking around "As my husband is saying is that it depend on you angle and point of view." Rose explained.

They look down a hole with a brain showing "What's that?" the queen asked, Amy and Mandy go and saw it "Well like my wife said, depends on the angle and point of view. It's either the exposed pain centre (center) of big fella's brain being tortured relentlessly..."

"Or?" the queen asked, wanting to know what else it could be. "Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator, Starship Uk's 'go-faster' button." he said explaining what else it could be. "I don't understand." the queen said, confusedly "Don't you? try. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, It's what you have instead of an engine. And this placedown here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." He explained in a voice that sounded like he was scolding Hawthorne and the rest who were working on the ship.

Then they heard the alien that is piloting the ship made a rumble sound, after a few moments of electricity beams hitting the brain "Tell you what." he started He walked a few feet away and unocked a part of the room containing one of the tentacles "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." he said, one of the tentacles came up and Amy had a flashback and she gasped.

Rose went over to where her hisband was and took out her screwdriver and he said "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear, Wolf, love do it." Rose aims and activates her screwdriver at the tentacle creature and they all heard the alien that is piloting the ship "roaring in pain for about a minute "Stop it." the queen said not wanting to hear it anymore Rose then deactivates her screwdriver.

Soon the queen walked around "Who did this?" she asked Hawthorne. "We act on instructions from the highest authority." he answered. "I am the highest authority." She informed him he smiled "The creature will be released, now." She ordered No one did as she ordered "I said Now!" She repeated herself, the Doctor and Rose where standing together in a corner and he had Liz's mask in his hand the Queen asked "Is anybody listening to me?"

"Liz." The Doctor said walking over to her with Rose "Your mask." Rose added "What about my mask?" Liz asked, he then threw it towards her "Look at it." He said walking over to her "It's old At least 200 years old, I'd say." "Yeah, it's an antique, so?" Liz asked as she was still not getting the point of what he was saying, "Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your bodyclock all right, but your not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

Liz was in disbelief "Nah it's been 10 years. I've been on this throne for 10 years." "Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again." Rose explained "As my wife was saying It was always leading you here." The Doctor said as he lead everyone to a monitor exactly like the one Amy was at and Liz saw the buttons 'Forget' and 'Abdicate' and she turned to look at Hawthorne "What have you done?" she asked him and he answered "Only what you have ordered. We work for you, ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He explained then he pressed a button on the top of the monitor and a clip of Liz appeared on the monitor "If you are watching this..." she started "If I M watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower of London." She rephrased then Liz sat in the chair in front of the monitor and watched to what she had to say and the clip showed an image of the creature that is piloting the spaceship "The creature you are looking at is called a star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one as far as we are aware is the last of its kind." That phrase got both the Doctor and Rose's attention, "And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it. We built our ships around it and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the 'forget' button. Be again the heat of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the star whale will be released and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength yo make the right decision." The clip of Liz explIned and finished.

"I voted for this? Why would I do that?" Amy asked. "Because you knew if we stayed here, one of us would have to be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save us from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know, only wolf can." The Doctor said.

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy said, innocently "You did it. That's what counts." The Doctor said to her harshly. "I'm... I'm sorry." Amy pleaded and Rose grabbed Amy's hand and brought her to a corner "Don't bother him when he's like this he's in his 'Oncoming storm mood'. There will still be a way to stop him from comatising the star Whale." Rose explained.

The Doctor walked to the monitor and started working on it "What are you doing?" Liz asked "The worst thing "I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable." He explained. "The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." He added then Amy went up to him "That'll be like killing it." Amy said.

"Look Amy, I have three options. One I let the whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful and Innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I choose a new name possibly 'The Valeyard' 'cause I won't be the Doctor anymore." He said.

"There must be something we can do this some other way." Liz muttere. The Doctor said "Nobody talk to me." He then shouts "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

As the Doctor continues working with his plan Amy sat next to Mandy and Rose sat in a corner and as the Doctor rotates a switch on the console he was working on the door opened and fhildren came in and Mandy recognized one and yelled his namesnd ran towards him "Timmy!" He wasn't saying anything and she said "you made it l! You're okay! It's me, Mandy."

Amy watched as a tentacle behind Mandy looks like its about to harm her but instead it tapped her on the shoulder and she looked behind her and started petting the tentacle and Amy remember the Doctor's words 'Come on use, your eyes notice everything.' Dhe reeled back the entire adventure in her mind and remembered what Hawthorne sad about the Star whale not eating the children and a lot of other important things as well.

"Doctor stop." She said as she came back to reality "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" She ordered

She took Liz's hand "Sorry your majesty, going to need a hand." She said to the queen and brought her over the the monitor where the two buttons were, the Doctor knew what she was doing "Amy, no no!" He yelled as Amy slammed Liz's hand on the button that says 'Abdicate' and then the electricity stopped beaming down to the brain of the Star Whale and it started groaning and objects starts crashing and people start screaming all over the ship in fear.

On the ground the Doctor asked "Amy what have you done?" She replied "Nothing at all. Am I right?" Hawthorne looked at the speed and informed them "We've increased speed."

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." Amy said and Liz was shocked "It's still here?" She said looking at the brain of the Star Whale "I don't understand." She continued.

"The star Whale didn't come to you like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered." Amy said. "You didn't have to trap it or torture it, it that was all just you." She walked in front of Liz to look at her face to face "It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and used to be alone. Your whole race dead, no future till a human became one of that person's species." Amy said "What could you do then she asked? If you were that old, and that kind, and one of the last of your kind, you couldn't stand there and watch children cry." She stated "Right Wolf!" Amy called out to the Time Lady "You betcha!" Rose cried, she then smiled with her tongue in her tooth and it was what felt like her first smile in year well in some ways it was.

Both Liz and Hawthorne looked down looking mournfully.

Later the Doctor and Rose were in a glass corridor standing "So, Arkytior you helped Amy figure out what to do?" He asked his wife "No. not necessarily helped her figure out to do I just told her about your 'Oncoming Storm' persona and said that there was another way to do it than comatising the Star Whale." She answered, "Thank you Arkytior, my bad Wolf." He muttered to her as he flirted with her and kissed her.

Amy then approached the two Gallifreyans interrupting them "Woah I don't want to know what that was about. But what I came here for is that her majesty says that there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy you could've killed everyone on this ship." The Doctor said "You could've killed a Star whale." Amy countered "And you saved it." I know. I know." The Doctor said.

Amy starred out the glass into space "Don't either of you think this is amazing? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and possibly loneliness if it didn't have a wife and it just made it kind " He looked at Amy 'cause he knew that feeling back when he still had big ears and wore leather jackets before he met Rose. "But you couldn't have known how it would've react. You couldn't." He said. "But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind and nearly the last of its kind. Sound a bit familiar?" She explained he smiled and hugged Amy who then hugs Rose.

They then walked back to the tardis "Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked and the Doctor agreed "For the rest of their lives. Oh! The songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." Amy asked thing that he found out that she's getting married "Sorry what?" "It's always a big day tomorrow We've got a time machine. Me and Wolf can skip the little ones." He explained, "Doctor, Wolf you both know what I said about getting me back tomorrow morning..." she started The Doctor was about to open the Tardis doors but he walked back to her "Have you ever run away cause you were scared, or not ready, or just.." she trailed off "Just because you could."

"Once a long time ago." he agreed "Doctor, What happened?" She asked, he then said "Hello!" Then suddenly a phone started ringing from inside the tardis "Right." Amy said and both the Doctor and Rose went to the Tardis doors as Amy said "Doctor, Wolf There's Something I haven't told either of you." She then heard the phone and Amy had the same expression of when Rose first found out that the Tardis had a phone, right after blowing up Downing street "No hang on is that a phone ringing?" She asked and both the Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis and Amy followed.

"Doctor people phone you?" Amy asked "Well its a phone box." He said "Amy would you mind answering it for us." Rose asked as the Doctor went to the controls.

Amy then picked up the phone and answered it "Hello?" "Sorry, who?" She asked not knowing who it was on the phone "No, seriously. who?" She repeated herself then she put the phone off her ear and said "Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen now the Prime Minister. You both get about dont you?" "Which Prime Minister?" The Doctor asked, Amy put the phone back on her ear and asked as she pulls down a lever "Which Prime Minister?" Amy put the phone off her ear again "The British one." She said "Which British one?" Rose asked Amy put the phone back on her ear and asked "Which British one?" Amy then handed the phone to the Doctor as she said "Winston Churchill for you, Doctor." The Doctor took the phone and as he put it on his ear he asked "Hello Winston my old friend, What's up?" Churchill said "Tricky situation Doctor, potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you and your wife." The Doctor said "Don't worry about a thing Prime Minister, we're on our way." He then hung up the phone and put it back where it is when jot being used and the three of them chuckled as the tardis dematerialized.


	3. Victory of the Daleks

**AN:The Ninth, and Tenth Doctor had aventures with Winston Churchill in the Bigfinish audio stories**

The Tardis Materializes in Winston Churchill's war cabinet in 1941 and the Doctor opened the Tardis doors he stepped out followed by Rose and Amy and they saw Churchill standing in front of them and Churchill's soldiers holding World War II rifles pointed right at them "Amy, meet the Prime Minister who succeeded Neville Chamberlain as Prime Minister:Winston Churchill. " the Doctor said introducing the Prime minister to Amy.

"Doctor, It's you, you look the Same." Churchill said to the Doctor,as he took his cigar out of his mouth, he turned to Rose "Can't say the same about you, Wolf." Churchill said to Rose, and then he gestured his hands "Ha! Every time!" the Doctor said excitedly. "What's he After?" Amy asked "He's after one of our tardis keys. he's done this every time I've met him." Rose explained "Think of what I could achieve with you and your husband's machine, Wolf! The lives that could be saved!" Churchill exclaimed, "Doesn't work like that Prime Minister, there are points in time where if you save someone that when they died caused something very infamous to happen like Archduke Franz Ferdinand and that cannot be change but if they try to do that, the universe starts to break down." Rose explained to Churchill as her husband closes the Tardis door, "Must I take it by force?" Churchill said jokingly "I'd like to see you try." the Doctor said and Churchill then ordered the soldiers to put down their rifles and they did "You rang?" the Doctor said.

The Doctor, Rose and Amy followed the Prime MInister down a corridor "So you changed you face, Wolf." Churchill said, noting Rose's regeneration and appearance change. "Yeah, this is my second/third incarnation if you count me pouring my last regeneration energy into my husband's hand that created duplicates of us." Rose said telling Churchill which regeneration that she's probably on. "Got it, got it,got it!" Amy cried "Cabinet War rooms, right?"

"Yep. Top-secret heart of the War Office, right under London." the Doctor said confirming Amy where they were. "You're both late, by the way." Churchill stated, a woman in the corridor gave him a clipboard "Requisitions,sir." the woman said "Excellent." Churchill responded taking the clipboard. "Late!" both the Doctor and Rose asked in confusion. "Doctor, I rang you a month ago."

"Blame my husband he was piloting the tardis, unlike him I'm a much better pilot at piloting our tardis than he is, the first time he took me back to my mother's house when I was still human he thought we landed 12 hours late, but in reality it was 12 months late." she stated in annoyance.

"Wolf, love you're never gonna let that go are you?" the Doctor questioned her "nope." she said as she did her famous tongue in teeth smile, then they heard a phone ringing and Churchill noticed a look on the woman "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." "No, sir. Fine, Sir." she said "Action this day, Breen! Action this day!" he said "Yes, sir." she agreed taking the clipboard back as she left a man came up to churchill "Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them. " the man told the Prime Minister.

"We shall go up top, then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for." Churchill said, he then looked to the Doctor and Rose Coming, Doctor? how about you Wolf?" Churchill asked them

"Why?" the Doctor and Rose both asked "I've got something to show the two of you." Churchill said taking his cane back from the Doctor which he was holding with his armpits.`

They soon got into an old fashioned Elevator and Churchill pulled the lever to go up and had his cigar in his mouth and exhaled smoke and the Doctor swiped away the smoke with his hand, churchill took his cigar out of his mouth "Doctor, Wolf We stand at a crossroads, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. With the French surrender and American isolationist and wants nothing to do with the war, invasion is expected daily, So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." Churchill stated. (the Nazis AKA the National Social German Workers' Party had a plan to invade britain called operation sealion but it was never executed)

"Such as?" both gallifreyans asked as the elevator stopped and churchill opened the elevator door "Follow me." he said before walking outside onto the rooftop.

They saw a man with binoculars looking in the sky for airplanes with sandbag for trench warfare behind him along with Union Jacks flying on a pole as well "Wow! My God!" Amy said.

As they went closer to the man Churchill introduced the man to the gallifreyans "Doctor, Wolf, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our ironsides project." both the Doctor and Rose gave Bracewell the 'V for Victory' sign "How do you do?" Bracewell asked as he took of his binoculars for a second and saw airplanes heading towards them as a man on a radio said "Two-five Ju 88s approaching from the east." then they all heard and watched a bomb fall and created an explosion, they also saw barrage balloons and they reminded Rose of when she grabbed onto one back when she was still human and met Jack. "It's... It's... Oh Doctor and Wolf... It's..." Amy started, not knowing what to say "History." the Doctor finished for her, "Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill asked Bracewell "Aye aye,sir." Bracewell responded "On my order... fire!" then both the Doctor and Rose saw a laser and a sound that laser makes that was very familiar to them which was a Dalek raygun and it's laser.

The Dalek raygun destroyed all German airplanes heading towards them, "What was that?" Amy asked "That wasn't human. That was never human technology." the Doctor stated "That sounded like..." Rose started then she ordered "Show me and my husband. Show us! Show us what that was!" They climed up a ladder "Advance!" Bracewell ordered "Our new secret weapon." Churchill added and then both the Doctor and Rose saw a Dalek approach them from the trench warfare sandbags and it had a union Jack insignia on it and the Doctor and Rose were both horrified that the Daleks survived what their Metacrisises did to them.

"What do you both think? Quite something, eh?" Churchill asked not knowing that the dalek was dangerous and evil. The Doctor approached the Dalek's eyestalk "What are you doing here?" he asked **"I am your soldier."** The Dalek said and as it said that he was reminded of a time in his second incarnation when a dalek said something similar but instead of 'soldier' that dalek said 'Servant'.

"What?" Rose asked, confused on why a dalek would say this besides they're one of the reason she lost her mother and made Jack immortal, then the Dalek repeated itself "Stop this. You stop now! Oh you know who I am. You always know and possibly my wife as well." the Doctor said **"Your identities are unknown."** The Dalek explained "Perhaps I can claridy thing here."Bracewell spoke up "This is one of my Ironsides." he explained "Your what?" Both the Doctor and Rose asked, confusedly "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can? Bracewell asked the dalek **"Yes."** The Dalek answered "Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?" Bracewell continued **"Yes."** The Dalek answered, "And what is your ultimate aim?" Bracewell asked the Dalek **"To win the war!"** the Dalek answered and both the Doctor and Rose looked on in confusion.

Soon they went to churchill's office and both The Doctor and Rose tried to explain to churchill what they really are "They're called daleks! They're called Daleks!" the Doctor said "They are Bracewell's Ironsides. Doctor and Wolf! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field tests photographs. He invented them!" Churchill stated "Invented them? Oh, no, no. No!" the Doctor scoffed "Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months 's a genius." Churchill said, "A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you both should listen to..." Amy said but then was shushed by the Doctor "He didn't invent them. They're alien." Rose said and Amy looked at Churchill "Alien?" churchill asked as a Daleks strolls by them in the hallway "And totally hostile." The Doctor added "Precisely, they will win me the war." Churchill said as he flipped over the blueprint to a poster showing a dalek saying 'TO VICTORY' on it.

They soon walked down the hall "Why won't you listen to either me or my wife? Why did you call us in if you won't listen to either of us?" The Doctor asked "When I rang the two of you in, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Churchill said "Yes! Right then! So destroy them!Exterminate them!" The Doctor said using the Daleks favorite word. "But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand!" Churchill said and both Gallifreyans responded "We are imagining!" The Doctor looked at a Dalek as it passed by and as Churchill went into another section of the hallway the Doctor stopped Amy "Amy, tell him." The Doctor said thinking that she remembers the Daleks. "Tell him what?" she asked not knowing what he's talking about. "About the Daleks." He said and she asked "What would I know about the Daleks?" "Everything. he stated "They invaded our planet, remember Planets in the sky, June 2009, you nor us would forget that." Rose said, Both Gallifreyans looked at Amy for a second and saw that she looked confused "Amy... Tell us, you remember the Daleks?" the Doctor asked and she responded "No, sorry!" "That's not possible." Both Gallifreyans said in shock and confusion. Amy walked on and Rose looked at the Doctor "How can she not even remember the 27 planets that were taken to the Medusa Cascade?" She asked him "I don't know Arkytior, this is supposed to be impossible. Something must be happening to the universe to stop the daleks from stealing the planets and taking them to the Medusa Cascade from happening."

They then Walked into the war room and heard a rumble as a woman contacted a pilot "Blue Leader to Two Squadron and 6..." Another woman said "2357, over!" they heard the woman say that again as A dalek rolled pass behind the Prime Minister and both Gallifreyans talked with Amy "So they're up to something. But What is it? What are they after?" the Doctor said "Well, Let's just ask, shall we?" Amy said "Amy... Amelia!" the Doctor and Rose said warning her not to.

Amy cleared her throat as she tapped the Dalek on its Dalekanium and it moved it's eyestalked at her **"Can I be of assistance?"** The Dalek asked "Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friends reckons you're dangerous. That you're an it true?" she asked **"I am your soldier."** The Dalek said "Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, Though?" She asked **"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." the Dalek said** before rolling away.

The Doctor and Rose went to churchill "Winston, Winston, please. the Doctor said to the Prime Minister "We are waging total war, Doctor! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist." Churchill said not caring what the Doctor was going to say "Wait till the Daleks get started. They ruined my life for years after they caused my mother to be trapped in another universe, not being able to see her again." Rose said "Men, Women and Children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame." Churchill stated "Yeah, try the Earth in flames!" the Doctor Challenged "I weep for my country, I week for my empire." Churchill started before walking and both the Doctor and Rose followed him "It is breaking my heart." Churchill stated "But you're resisting, Winston. The Whole World is resisting. The Whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope." the Doctor said as Churchill picked up a clipboard "But for how long?" Churchill asked "Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these ironsides now." he said as he walked.

A Dalek approached them **"Can I be of assistance?"** The Dalek asked and the doctor pointed at the Dalek and said "Shut it!" "Listen to me and my wife. Just listen!" he said as he put his hands on churchill's shoulders "The Daleks have no conscious. No Mercy. No... No pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy and wolf's ever since she became a Time Lady. You cannot trust them." The Doctor said trying to convince Churchill not to use the Daleks or as Churchill called them 'Ironsides' anymore.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the devil." Churchill quoted himself after he made his 'We shall fight them on the beaches, we shall fight them on the landing grounds, we shall fight them on the fields and the streets, we shall never surrender!' speech to the house of commons. "These machines are our salvation!" he added and then the all-clear siren blared "The all-clear. We are safe. For now." Churchill said in relief and walked off, the Doctor and Rose both looked at the Dalek for a few seconds till the Dalek left.

"Doctor, Wolf, It's the all-clear." Amy called out to the Time Lords she went over to them and noticed that the Doctor wasn't alright "Doctor, are you okay?" she asked he looked at her "What does Hate looks like, Amy?" he asked "Hate?" she echoed confusedly "Hmm." He started and he turns his head and looks at the Dalek in room "It looks like a Dalek. And me and Wolf are going to prove it." He and Rose walked out of the room followed by Amy.

In a laboratory where Bracewell was working on an experiment a Dalek approached him **"Would you care for some tea?"** The Dalek asked him "That would be very nice. Thank you." Bracewell replied and as he goes back on working on his experiment the Doctor, Rose and Amy came in "All right Professor? Now the Prime Minister's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing." the Doctor said walking around "You must be very proud of them." he added as he picked up a book "Just doing my bit." Bracewell said "Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy commented and he chuckled "Yes I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." he stated as the Doctor sat in a chair and looked through the book he picked up "How did you do it, come up with the idea?" the Doctor asked, "Well how does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell countered as the Doctor put the book down "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" the Doctor asked "Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head." Bracewell responds as he gestured his hands near his head "Wonderful things! Like... let me show you and your wife." he added and went over to get a blueprint "You see, some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight."he said as Amy holds an object He picks up another blueprint as the Doctor takes the one bracewell was holding and examined it and then gave it to his wife to examine it as well "Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside terestial atmosphere. Came to me in the Bath!" Bracewell said as both the Doctor and Rose were thinking that the daleks were up to something "And are these your ideas or theirs?" Rose asked and Bracewell said "Oh, no, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Wolf." "They are, Thank you the perfect servant and the perfect warrior." he said as the dalek gave him his tea. "We don't know what you're up to, professor, but whatever they've promised you you cannot trust them Call them what you like the daleks are death!" the Doctor said

"Yes, Doctor death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness death to the Third Reich!" Churchill said as he came in followed by another Dalek. "Yes Winston, And death to everyone else, too." The Doctor stated fearing that the Daleks might plunge the human race into extinction during World War II.

" **Would you care for some tea?"** A dalek asked him and he slammed a cup that Dalek was holding down to the floor violently. "Stop this! What are you doing here? what do you want?"

" **We only seek to help you."** The Dalek answered "To do what?" The Doctor asked not knowing what the Dalek meant by 'help you'. **"To win the war."** The Dalek answered and both the Doctor and Rose were not sure what war the Dalek was talking about. "Really? Which war?" Rose asked wanting to know what war the dalek was talking about. **"I do not not understand."** the Dalek said. "This war, against the Nazis, or your war, the war against the rest of the universe, the war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?" the Doctor asked. **"I do not understand. I am your soldier."** the Dalek said.

The Doctor had enough "Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay! Okay, soldier, defend yourself!" he said as he picked up a large wrench, "But..." Bracewell said, protesting as the Doctor hit the Dalek with the wrench "What the devil?" Bracewell said " **You do not require tea?"** The Dalek stated "Stop him! Prime Minister please! Bracewell pleaded as the Doctor slammed the wrench on the Dalek. "Doctor, what the devil? These machines are precious!" Churchill stated trying to stop the Time Lord from hurting the Dalek's casing and the Doctor continues to slam the wrench on the Dalek a few times "Come on! Fight back! You want to don't you? You know you do!" he screamed at the Dalek "I must Protest!" Bracewell said, protesting. "What are you waiting for? look. You hate me and my wife. You want to kill us." the Doctor said "Well, go on! Kill us." he then slammed the wrench at the Dalek again as he yelled "Kill us."

"Doctor, please be careful!" Amy said trying to protect the Time Lord. **Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier."** The Dalek said trying to stop the Doctor from hitting him with the wrench **.** "You... Are... my enemy and... my... wife's... enemy!" he screamed as the Doctor hits the Dalek with the wrench. "And we are yours!" he said as he stopped hitting the Dalek with the wrench "You are everything we despise." he stated 

"I despise you for taking my mother away!" Rose said "The worst thing in all creation I have defeated you time and time again I have defeated you." the Doctor started "In the year 200100 I turned all of you into dust." Rose said "We sent you back into the void. We saved the whole of reality from you!" the Doctor exclaimed "I am the Doctor." he said "I am the Bad Wolf" Rose said "And you are the Daleks!" both the Doctor and Rose said and then the Doctor kicked the Dalek pushing it to the wall **"Correct."** The Dalek said as it moved forward and looked around **"Review testimony."** They heard a recording of what the Doctor and Rose and the Dalek looked at the other Dalek "Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?" the Doctor asked, confusedly and not sure what the Dalek meant.

" **Transmitting testimony now."** The other Dalek said and both the Doctor and Rose were usure where and what they were going to transmit. "Transmit what, where?" the Doctor said and the Daleks transmitted what the Doctor and Rose said to their Dalek flying saucer which was behind Earth's moon which is moving away from us slowly but like in the show this moon is actually an egg.

On board the Dalek flying saucer a Dalek had it's plunger on a device **"Receiving testimony now."** the Dalek said and a speaker played what both the Doctor and Rose said "I am the Doctor." the voice of the Doctor said "I am the Bad wolf." the voice of Rose said "And you are the Daleks!" the voice of both the Doctor and Rose exclaimed and then the speaker lit up and made a bleeping sound **"Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted! Testimony accepted!"**

Back on Earth in the war cabinets of Winston Churchill in the room where Churchill, Amy, Bracewell, the Doctor and Rose were one of the Daleks said **"Testimony accepted!"**

The Doctor and Rose ordered everybody to get away from the Daleks "Get back, all of you." The Doctor and Rose said.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Churchill called out to them and a group of Royal Marines ran in "Sir!" one of them said and then one of the Daleks fired it's raygun at one of the Marines and the shot the other Marine. "Stop it! Stop it, Please!What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!" Bracewell demanded **"We are the Daleks."** One of the Daleks said "But I created you!" Bracewell said **"No."** one of the Daleks shot Bracewell's arm revealing circuits that he is in fact a cyborg, all of them were shocked and surprised **"We created you."** One of the Daleks said and all of them looked at Bracewell **"Victory! Victory! Victory!"** The Daleks chanted before transmatting away.

"What just happened Doctor? Do you know, Wolf? Amy asked the Time Lord and the Time Lady. "We wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was." the Doctor explained "We were their plan." Rose added before both she and the Doctor ran out the room "Hey!" Amy called after them.

" 'Testimony accepted' That's what they said. Our testimony." the Doctor explained as they were going to the Tardis "Don't beat yourself up, you both were right. So What do we do? Is this what the three of us do now? Chase after them" Amy asked As the Doctor placed his tardis key in the Tardis key slot and opened the Door Rose went into the Tardis. "This is what me and Wolf do, and it's dangerous, so Amy, you wait here." The Doctor answered as he turned around and looked at her "What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy asked "Safe as it gets around me and by the Way, Wolf and I were here once and Wolf was right in the middle of it hanging on a barrage balloon, We'll tell you about that later." The Doctor said He went into the Tardis.

He closed the door as Churchill put his cigar back in his mouth as the Tardis dematerialized to the Dalek spaceship "Well, what do they expect us to do now?" Amy wondered "KBO, of course." Churchill said "What?" she asked and Churchill looked as her "Keep buggering on." he stated.

Back on the Tardis The Doctor pulled down a lever and Rose walked towards a relatively new monitor in the Tardis and turned it on and said as it was scanning "Come on, come, come on. Bingo!" she said and then she walked towards her husband.

Back on Earth in Churchill's war cabinets Breen walked in a room where churchill and Amy was "Prime Minister." Breen said.

"Yes?" he asked Breen gives him a piece of paper "Signal from RDF, Sir. Unidentified Object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." she stated as Amy leaned forward as she heard this.

Amy stood up "What do you think, Miss Pond. The Doctor and Wolf are in trouble, and now we know where they are." Churchill said and then Amy smiled "Yep. Cause they'll be on that spaceship, won't they? Right in the middle of everything." She guessed as she knew that both Time Lords would be there. "Exactly!" Churchill said, sounding almost like a whisper.

Back on the Dalek spaceship the Tardis materialised in a doorway and both the Doctor and Rose walked out and saw that the Daleks were in front of a very large machine "How about that cuppa now, then" the Doctor said sarcastically. "Oh brother." Rose Mumbled, in annoyance.

" **It is the Doctor and Bad Wolf! Exterminate!"** One of the daleks said and the Doctor took out a jammies Dodger "Wait wait wait! We wouldn't of either of us were you. TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. Our ship goes, you all go with it." He said pretending that the jammies dodger was a self-destruction remote.

" **Neither of you would use such a device!"** One of the Daleks told him. "Try us." He urged and one of the Daleks moved forward "Uh uh uh uh uh. No scans. No nothing. He stated "One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis Bang-Bang, Daleks-Boom!" the Dalek went backwards "Good boy." Rose said "This ship has been pretty beaken up." The Doctor noted "Running on empty. I'd say like you. The last time we last met you were at the end of your rope finished. wouldn't you say, wolf?" She agreed with her husband.

" **One ship survived."** One of the Daleks said informing the Gallifreyans on how they survived. "And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled. Dying." The Doctor said, guessing. "This sounds familiar to when I first met your species." Ros said, speaking about her first encounter with a dalek.

"In a museum in the your 2012 in the american state of Utah which is full of Mormons. And I touched the Dalek who used my DNA to revitalise itself but he was mutating and he wanted to do and he asked me to order himself to commit suicide and I did and he killed himself."

The Doctor chuckled as Rose mentioned her first encounter with a Dalek and remembered how he felt when he encountered that dalek.

" **We picked up a trace. One of the progenitor devices."** One of the Daleks told them both the Doctor and Rose looked at each other confusedly "Progenitor? What's that?" The Doctor asked and Rose asked the same thing.

" **It is our past. And our future."** One of the Daleks explained what the progenitor device was. That made the Doctor and Rose impressed "That's deep. That's deep for a Dalek. Isn't it, Wolf my love?" The Doctor said. "Yes Doctor, that is unusual for a dalek to do." Rose said agreeing with her husband.

"But what does it mean, though?" The Doctor asked, wondering what it does. **"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one."** One of the Daleks explained "Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get though. If you've got the progenitor, why built bracewell?" The Doctor asked confused on why they would build bracewell. **"It was necessary."** One of the Daleks said but not telling why it was necessary.

"I have an idea, why it was necessary." Rose spoke "Maybe the Progenitor wouldn't see them as pure Daleks but as impure Daleks." Rose finished.

" **Bad Wolf is correct."** One of the Daleks said "This is rich." the Doctor commented and then he quickly kissed his wife and she blushed.

" **A solution was devised."** One of the Daleks said and both the Doctor and Rose knew what they were talking about.

"Yes, yes, yes. Us. Our testimonies. So you set a trap. You knew the Progenitor would recognize one of us, the Dalek enemies number 1 and 2. It would accept our word, our recognition of you." The Doctor said and as he finished talking he noticed one of the Daleks going towards the thing to activate the progenitor with it's plunger (I don't know what that thing the the Dalek used to activate the progenitor in the show was called.)

"No. No, no. What are you doing?" He asked the Dalek as it placed its plunger on the activation thing for the progenitor.

" **Doctor and Bad Wolf, you both will withdraw now or the city dies in flames."** One of the Daleks ordered. "Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London." He said and Rose agreed with her husband. **"Watch as the humans destroy themselves!"** One of the Daleks said and then a device that looked like a dish satellite popped out from a glass art of the Dalek flying saucer and fired lightning towards London.

Back on Earth in London, all over the city lights fared up and in Churchill's war cabinet an officer named Todd was flicking a switch off but it didn't work. "The Generators won't turn off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!" He exclaimed and Amy had a feeling on why it wouldn't turn off "Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks." She said

"The Germans can see every inch of the city, we're sitting ducks!" Churchill cried he then looked at one of his RAF officers "Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" He ordered and the RAF officer went to do just that.

"Confirm squadron, 244 and 56 mobilized. Emergency, Emergency. 109? 109, confirm?" One of the females in the RAF and is wearing headset with a microphone said.

"Thousands will die if we get those lights out now." Churchill stated, not wanting another Gallipoli to happen but instead of soldiers it would be innocent civilians.

"German Bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir." The woman told him as she took off her headsets.

"Here they come." Churchill muttered out loud. "Get a message to . War Cabinet meeting at 0300 hours." He told someone "If we're all still here" Churchill added.

"We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks." Amy told him as though Churchill didn't know that already. "How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." he responded not knowing how they could defeat the daleks by themselves.

"Oh god, we must have something." Amuy muttered and walked away a little as a man on the speakers said "604 Blenheim squadron stand by. This gave her an idea.

"Oh." she smiled and chuckled "Staring us in the face! A gift. From the Daleks" sae explained and then they went to find Bracewell.

Meanwhile back on the Dalek flying saucer "Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the tardis self-destruct!" The Doctor threatened.

" **We are at a stalemate Doctor and Wolf. Leave us, and return to Earth."** One of the Daleks said. "Oh that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?" The Doctor asked.

" **Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."** One of the Daleks explained.

"No, no, no! We won't let you get away this time! We won't!" He cried at the Daleks and then they heard a noise and the Progenitor starts Chiming **"We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete."** One of the Daleks cried seeing that their plan was succeeding.

The Daleks back away from each other as Both the Doctor and Rose stared at the Progenitor as the door of the Progenitor opened **"Doctor and Bad Wolf, observe a new Dalek Paradigm."** One of the Daleks stated.

A white colored Dalek which was the supreme Dalek came out of the Progenitor first followed by a blue colored Dalek which was a Dalek Strategist, then a Orange Dalek which was Scientist Dalek, then a yellow colored Dalek came out which was the eternal Dalek, and finally the final Dalek of the new Dalek Paradigm came out and was colored red and was a Dalek drone and all of the new Daleks were taller than before.

" **The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold the restoration of the Daleks! The Resurrection of the master race!"** One of the original cried as both the Doctor and Rose stared at the new Daleks right at the eye stalk.

Back on Earth in Churchill's War cabinet, Amy and Churchill found Bracewell sitting in a chair holding a revolver, looking like he was about to commit suicide. "Bracewell! Put that gun down!" The Prime Minister ordered.

"My life is a lie and I choose to end it." Bracewell said, not wanting to live anymore knowing that his whole life never happened and that he's a cyborg.

"In your own time, Paisley boy. Because right now we need your help." Amy said. "But those creatures... My Ironsides. They made me? I can remember things so many things the last war. The Squadlorand the mudand ... And the awful, misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" he cried not knowing what to do with his life anymore.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now I don't give a damn if you're a machine Bracewell. Are you a Man?" Churchill said before putting his cigar back in his mouth.

"Listen to me. I understand. Really. I do." Amy said taking the revolver from him "Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a christmas tree. Thousand of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help us take it down."

"I am?" Bracewell asked "You're alien technology. you're as clever as the Daleks are. so start thinking." Amy explained. "What about rockets? You got rockets? because you said gravity whatsits. Hyper-sonic flight. some kind of missile."

"This isn't some kind of fireworks Party, Miss Pond! We need roper tactical..." he dazed off as he thought of something "A missile! Or..."

"Or what?" Amy asked wanting to know what he was suggesting.

"We could send something up there, you say?" Churchill asked Bracewell.

"Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes. Theoretically It's possible that we could actually send something into space." Bracewell explained as he gave a blueprint to Churchill.

"Bracewell, it's time to think big!" Churchill stated putting down the blueprint.

" **All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!"** The original Daleks chanted.

" **Yes. You are inferior."** The Dalek Supreme said, it's voice was deeper than the other Daleks.

" **Yes."** the original Daleks agreed.

" **Then Prepare."**

" **We are ready!"**

The Dalek Strategist turned.

" **Cleanse the unclean! Total Obliteration! Disintegrate!"** The Dalek Supreme said.

The Dalek Strategist destroyed 2 of the old Daleks and the Dalek drone destroyed the last of the originals.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" The Doctor asked and the Dalek Supreme approached him. **"You are the Doctor and Bad Wolf, you both must be exterminated!"** The Doctor took out the jammy dodger and aimed it at the Dalek "Don't mess with us sweetheart."

"More Nazi approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the east end of london." A man on a radio said and there was shaking in the war cabinet as Bracewell came in with a device that receives signals "At last! Are they ready?" Churchill asked him. "I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek Transmissions." Bracewell as he put the device on the table and static appeared on the device as they hear the Dalek Supreme starting to explain the variants they are to the Doctor and Rose.

" **We are the Paradigm of a new Dalek race."**

The picture then cleared and showed the Doctor and Rose confronting the new Dalek Paradigm. "It's them! It's the Doctor and Bad Wolf!" Amy said.

" **Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal and the Supreme!"**

"Which would be you, I'm guessing? Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you, pretty supreme." The Doctor said.

"I agree with you, Doctor. He looks more like the leader than the others by his voice and size." Rose said.

"They've got company. New Company. We've got to hurry up." suddenly a phone rings and Bracewell picked the phone up and answered it. "Yes? Right. Right,Thanks." He put the phone down. "Ready when you are Prime Minister."

"Splendid!" Churchill exclaimed. "Spaceship's exact co-ordinates located." Bracewell said looking at the device which switched to a radar. "Go to it Group Captain! Go to it!" Churchill said to one of the military officers and he picked up a phone. "Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!" The military officer said, using the phone.

"Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn your clever machine off, or We'll blow you and your new Paradigm into eternity." The Doctor threatened the Paradigm Daleks.

" **And Yourselves."**

"Occupational hazard." He said.

The Dalek Strategist approaches the Gallifreyans **"Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self-destruct device non-existent."** The Doctor puts the Jammy dodger in his mouth as the Daleks found out that it wasn't real "All right, it's a jammie Dodger but I was promised tea."

Suddenly alarms start blaring and the eternal Dalek rotated around and looks at a device that was beeping with radar and saw something heading towards the ship. **"Alert Unidentified projectile approaching!"** The Dalek Strategist said. **"Correction Multiple projectiles!"**

The Doctor and Rose looked at a device and saw the exact thing the Daleks did. **"What have the Humans done?!"** The Dalek Supreme demanded.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"I don't know as well." Rose said. **"Explain! Explain! Explain!"** The Dalek Supreme said turning around looking at the two Gallifreyans.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor." They suddenly heard a voice say. "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you and your wife receiving me? over." The Doctor laughs "Winston, you beauty!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear me and Wolf are receiving you, Danny Boy. Big dish. Side of the ship. Blow it up! Over." The Doctor said, walking in between the Daleks.

" **Exterminate the Doctor and Bad Wolf!"** The Dalek Supreme said and shoots his ray gun and as the Dalek said this both the Doctor and Rose ran back to the Tardis.

"You heard him, Group Captain!" Churchill said to the Military Officer. "Target that Dish! Send in all we've got!"

"Broadsword to Danny Boy, target the Dish and stop that signal. Over." the Military officer said, using the Phone contacting Danny Boy.

"Understood, sir. Over. You can count on us. Over."

"Oh, good luck, lads!" One of the female officers said.

"Okay Chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally-ho!" Danny Boy said and he pilot's towards the dish and the airplanes start shooting. "Cover my flank . Going in close." Some of the airplanes covers his flank and one of the turrets on the Dalek ship shoots one of the planes down. "We lost Jubilee, sir, Over."

Churchill looked at the Military officer. "Beams still active, sir." the Military officer told him. "Send them in again!" Churchill said.

As Danny Boy goes to damage the dish a green light appeared and soon another plane gets destroyed. "Pilot Flintlock's down, sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over." Danny Boy then contacts the Doctor "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you and Wolf could do, sir? Over."

In the Tardis the Doctor grabbed a microphone like device. "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Me and Wolf can disrupt the Dalek shields. But not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor. You and Wolf go to it. Over."

The Doctor and Rose use some controls on the console.

"I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over." Danny Boy said and he flies towards the dish as the shield deactivates and shoots it and it blows up.

"Direct hit, sir." The military officer reported and everyone cheers. "We did it, yes!" Amy said.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

"What about you and Wolf, Doctor."

"We'll be okay." He replied and then suddenly the Dalek Supreme appeared on the Tardis monitor. **"Doctor! Call off your attack!"** The Doctor wasn't going to. "What?" he asked And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end."

" **Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth!"** The Doctor thought that the Daleks were thinking that he was dumb. "I'm not stupid. You've just played your last card."

" **Bracewell is a bomb."** The Doctor's attitude suddenly changed. "You're bluffing. Deception's second nation to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body."

" **His power is derived from an oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum."**

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But, sir…"

"There's no time, we have to return to Earth now! Over." The Doctor said as he didn't want to take a chance 'cause if they detonated Bracewell, Earth would be destroyed during the Second World War and not naturally and he wouldn't meet Rose, which means He'd suffer more pain and Rose wouldn't exist, He went to the Console and he set the Coordinates back to Churchill's war cabinet.

The Doctor and Rose ran out the Tardis to find Bracewell and as they find him with Amy and Churchill the Doctor knocked him down. "Doctor!" Amy cried and the Doctor hurt his hand to find that the Daleks were correct. "Sorry professor, but you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell said.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through to another dimension." Rose said and she took out her Sonic screwdriver and she opened Bracewell's shirt. "Now keep down." the Doctor said as Rose uses her screwdriver on Bracewell's chest and his chest opened up to review metal and a large circle divided into 5 white Triangular shaped pieces.

One of the Triangle pieces turned yellow. "Well?" Amy asked. "I don't know. Never seen one up close before." The Doctor said. "Neither have I." Rose said.

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asked.

"No, not wired him up. He _is_ a bomb." The Doctor explained. "Walking talking.." he gestured an explosion "Pow! Exploding. The moment that flashes red."

"There's always a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there?" Amy asked. "There's always something a blue wire or a red one."

"Amy, you're not helping the situation here." Rose said.

"It's incredible." Churchill said. "He talked to us about his memories. The Great War…"

"Someone else's stolen thoughts. implanted in a positronic brain." The Doctor said "Tell me about it, Bracewell Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I don't think this really is the time." Bracewell said as the triangular piece starts to turn red.

"Tell me and prove that you're human. Tell me everything." The Doctor said

"My family ran the post office. It's a little place near the abbey just near the abbey." Bracewell said as the second triangular piece turned yellow. Just by the ash trees. Used to be eight trees, but there was a storm."

"And your parents?" Come on. Tell me."

"Good people. Kind people. They died, of course. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like?" The Doctor asked. "How did it feel?"

"Oh, please…" Bracewell muttered.

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now." The Doctor said. "Oh, it hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound, it was like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing…" Bracewell said. "Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ashtrees by the post office, and your mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it, feel it, because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks!" The Doctor said as the third triangular piece turns an orangy-red.

"It hurts, Doctor! It hurts so much!" Bracewell said. "Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it." the Doctor said as the fourth triangular piece turned yellow. "That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, because you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you my friend, are a human being!"

The fourth piece then turned red and the fifth piece turned yellow. "It's not working. I cannot stop it." The Doctor said and Rose spoke up "Have you ever fancied anyone you shouldn't? I know I have when I was human and that person I fancied is my husband."

"What?" Bracewell said and Amy came towards them "Hurts doesn't it?" she said and the fifth piece turns a orangey-yellow and the Doctor looked at them. "But kind of a good hurt." Amy said.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Bracewell said. "Oh, there's a her." Amy said and the fifth piece turned back to white. "What was her name?" Rose asked. "Dorabella." Bracewell answered.

"Dorabella! It's a lovely name and beautiful name. Don't you agree, Wolf?" The Doctor asked Rose and she nodded. "What was she like?" she asked. "Such a smile. And her eyes… Her eyes were so blue." Bracewell said and the fourth piece turned back to an orangey-yellow "Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world." Bracewell added, smiling as he said it. "Dorabella…" Suddenly the rest of the pieces quickly turned back to white and the bomb inside him deactivates.

"Welcome to the human race." Rose said as she, the Doctor and Rose smiles. "You're brilliant, Churchill, you too Amy, and Wolf, you are the most brilliant out of everyone else here." the Doctor said "And I think the Daleks took their chance to escape as we were stopping the, bomb." he said. "Doctor, you're correct." Bracewell said. "I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

"I had a choice, and they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me They've won. If I didn't Wolf wouldn't exist and you wouldn't either, Amy." The Doctor said. "It's okay they got away from you, Doctor and it's not too shabby. Isn't it?" Amy asked.

"No. It's not too shabby." He said agreeing with her "I agree with you as well Amy, It definitely is not too shabby." Rose said. "It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friends. Here have a cigar." Churchill said. "No." Both the Doctor and Rose said.

"So, What now, then?" Amy asked. "I still have a war to run, Miss Pond." Churchill said and a female officer approached him "Prime Minister?" She said and gave him a piece of paper "Oh, thank you." he said. "They hit the Palace and Sait Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." He read and suddenly another female officer came in and was crying. "Is she okay?" Amy asked.

"What?" Churchuill asked and looked at the woman "She looks very upset." Amy said. "Oh Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the channel." Churchill said as a woman goes to comfort the woman who lost their lover.

"Where's the Doctor and Wolf?" Amy asked.

"Tying up loose ends," the Doctor suddenly said coming in holding Rose's hand. "We've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in." Rose explained. "Won't either of you reconsider?" Churchill asked them. "Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Exactly." The Doctor said. "But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?" Churchill asked. "The End of the War is a fixed point." Rose said "And it's going to be tough."

"Wolf is correct, Winston. The Doctor said "There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. We both know that you can do it."

"Stay with us and help us win through. The World need both of you."

"No, the world doesn't need either of us." Rose said. "No?" Churchill asked in confusion. "The world's got Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill." The Doctor said and then Churchill grinned and chuckled but as he did that the Doctor and Rose use their hands to made the 'V for victory' symbol "It's been a pleasure, Doctor and Wolf. As always" Churchill said as he put the report down.

"Too right." The Doctor said and he and Churchill hugged each other. "Goodbye, Doctor." Churchill said. "Shall we say, adieu?" The Doctor asked and Churchill let go "Indeed." he said and then hugs Rose "Goodbye, Wolf." Churchill said "You too, Winston." Rose said and he let go of her.

"Goodbye, Miss Pond." Winston said skaking Amy's hand. "It's… It's been amazing meeting you." She said. "I'm sure it has." he said and suddenly Amy kisses him on the cheek and he walks away.

"Oi, Churchill!" She called and he looks back "Tardis keys. The ones you just took from the Doctor and Wolf." As Amy said that the Doctor and Rose checked their pockets for their keys but couldn't find them. Churchill chuckled "She's good Doctor and Wolf." Churchill approached them "As sharp as pins!" He said giving them their keys back. "Almost as sharp as me." He put his cigar in his mouth and lights it "KBO." He said and walks away.

They go to Bracewell's laboratory and saw him contemplating on shutting himself off. "I've been expecting you both." Bracewell told the Doctor and Rose. "I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" the Doctor asked in confusion. "It's time to deactivate me."

"Is it?" the Doctor asked him. "Oh.." he looks at Rose and Amy. "yeah."

"You have no choice." Bracewell said and turns around "I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No you're dead right, Professor. 100% right." The Doctor said. "And by the time me and Wolf get back here in, what, 10 minutes?" he asked Amy. "More like 15." she said.

"15 minutes, yeah that's exactly what we're going to do. You are going to be so deactivated It's going to be like you've never been activated." He said, trying to convince Bracewell out of it.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Definitely." Rose said.

"15 minutes?" Bracewell asked.

"More like 20, if I'm honest. Once Pond, Wolf and I have seen to the urgent thing we've got to see to." Amy points at him. "Yes."

"The… The… See?" The Doctor said.

"Very well, Doctor I shall wait here and prepare myself." Bracewell said. Amy looks at the Doctor "That Dalek tech is a but slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it Doctor? Wolf isn't it" She asked them. "Easily!" The Doctor said agreeing with her. "So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little post office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?"

"Dorabella." Bracewell said and the Doctor repeated him "On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." the Doctor said and both he and Bracewell looked at each other for a few seconds before Bracewell laughed, and the Doctor laughed back. "Thank you! Thank you, Doctor!" Bracewell said.

"Come on, Amy and Wolf." The Doctor said as he walks away and Rose follows him and then Amy follows.

"So you both have enemies then?" Amy asked as they reached the Tardis. "Everyone's got enemies." the Doctor said. "Doctor, she means arch-enemies." Rose said. "Wolf is correct." Amy said.

"Suppose so. the Doctor said.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no. It's dangerous." Amy said

"Yep." Rose said. "Very dangerous."

"Is that a problem?" the Doctor asked Amy. I'm still here aren't I?" Amy said before the three of them cuckles "You both are worried about the Daleks." Amy said.

"We're always worried about the Daleks, they destroyed my home planet." the Doctor said.

"It'll take time, though, won't it? I mean there's still not many of them." Amy said. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

The Doctor then places his key in the lock of the Tardis "it's not that. There's something else. Something you've forgotten." He said and she looked confused "Me?" she asked.

"You didn't know them, Amy." Rose explained "You'd never seen them before. And you should've done. You should have met them before.

The Doctor opens the Tardis door and goes in followed by Rose and Amy and the Tardis dematerialises

 **AN: Sorry for taking about six months to publish this chapter, I was so busy with my other Doctor who fanfiction with Rose as a Time Lady that I finished yesterday June, 14th, 2019.**


End file.
